Harry Potter and the Order of the 'Phantom'
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: The accident that gave you your 'abilities' appears to have awakened the magical blood in you.' The letter read. Basicly the 5th year with Danny added to the mix!ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Um, hi. Yes I know what your thinking. . . . . actually I don't. I can't read minds! Just like I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. Yes another crossover! I hope this one is better! I think it's off to a good start. It's a lot longer than the other.**

**I should just stop going on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on (I get slapped by every reader.) and on. Just read it, okay.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Danny was flying over his home town of Amity Park. No, you didn't read that wrong and no it's not a typo. He really was flying. Danny Fenton wasn't your regular 15 year old teen. He was really the town's ghost hero Danny Phantom. (Yes his town was really that blonde coughHEATHERcough)

The only people who knew this were Sam and Tucker, his two best friends, and Jazz, his older sister. The whole town had found out only two months ago, but he reset reality, long story. Now he knew _how_ his parents and town would react his he ever told them, but he still decided to erase his parent's memories.

Danny was brought out of his thoughts by his ghost sense. He stopped and looked around for the ghost, after a moment he spotted it in front of a man. Danny sped toward the unknown ghost and blasted him a moment before he attacked the man. Danny hit him a few more times then pulled out his Fenton thermos and sucked the ghost into it.

It was then that Danny remembered the man and turned to him. He was a very strange man; he had a light blue suit on and a long white beard. "Um, sir are you OK?" He asked even thought the man didn't seem very scared at all.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Danny Phantom." He answered in a very quiet voice.

Danny was taken a back. He had never seen this man before, as Phantom or Fenton. "You know me?" He asked.

"Of course, you and the other ghosts make this town famous. I must be going though, have to meet someone." He said in a very cheerful voice, and then he walked out onto the side walk.

"Okay, that was weird." declared Danny, and then his watch rang off. "Great, better get home before mom and dad know I'm gone." And with that he flew back to his house. Danny phased into his room and transformed back to his human form.

Not five minutes later Danny heard the door bell ring, then he heard his parents open the door and some words exchanged. "Danny! Come down here, someone is here to talk to you." Called his mom.

Danny opened his door and ran down the stairs; he stopped when he saw the man from earlier. "Um, hi." He managed to choke out. What was with this guy? Did he know something; was he going to reveal him to his parents?

"Hello Daniel." He said in the same relaxed voice. "I see that you are surprised, if not confused. This should explain a little." He continued handing Danny a letter. Danny grabbed it and looked at the address.

_Daniel Fenton_

_Fenton Works, first bedroom to the right, Amity Park_

Danny reread the second line. How did he know that? He looked up to the man who was now inside and the door was shut. "Please, open it." He said again. Danny turned the letter over and broke the wax seal. Danny scanned the body of the letter and his eyes widened, he looked back up to the man. "Read it out loud, they'll understand." He said in almost a whisper, at this his parents finally spoke up.

"Danny, what is it?" Asked his mom.

"Yeah Danny, what is it?" Piped in his Dad.

"And this man is right, whatever it is we will understand." Added his mother.

Danny nodded and began to read.

_"Dear Mr. Fenton,_

_We are pleased to inform that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry."_

Started Danny, he was interrupted by his parents' gasp. "What, do you know what that means?" Asked Danny.

Danny's mom, Maddie, nodded staring at the man. "Y-yes. My second sister went there." She answered in short. Danny waited for her to say more, but when she didn't go on Danny continued reading.

_"We know that you and your parents are Muggles, non magic people, the only magic in you family is your aunt, your mother's sister. So usually that would mean you wouldn't be accepted to Hogwarts, you blood would be too thin, but in the last ten months something has happen to you that makes us believe you would be a excellent addition to our school. The accident that gave you your 'abilities' appears to have awakened the magical blood in you. _

_If you wish to attend our school please get the supplies enclosed in this envelope. School begins September 1; we hope to see you then._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Danny finished reading and looked over to his parents who were now sitting down on the couch. "Mom, is this for real?" Asked Danny.

She nodded again. "Yes, my sister got her letter the summer of her 11th birthday. The whole family was so happy, she was the only witch in the family. I was very happy for here, if not a little jealous, but happy."

"But why haven't I ever met her?" Asked Danny.

"Because, she died about ten months after you were born. Actually, she was k-killed." Maddie choked out before bursting into silent tears. She dried them before more poured out, but she continued anyway. "She was best friends with a girl named Lily Evans, or Lily Potter after she was married. She had also had a son how was a few months older than you. Lily and James, her husband, had just gone into hiding. A dark wizard was after them." Maddie stopped and Jack started to comfort her.

The man, Dumbledore if you haven't noticed already, continued. "Yes and Amy, your aunt, was cornered by that dark wizard, Voldemort. He wanted to know where the Potters were, she refused to tell him and was killed. Although he found and killed the Potters, and tried to kill Harry, their son but failed."

"Wasn't he killed?" Asked Maddie still in tears.

"In a way he was, but he has recently returned." Answered Dumbledore.

"What!" Exclaimed Maddie.

"I'm afraid so, but the wizarding world doesn't want to believe it." Admitted Dumbledore. "The ministry won't believe a 15 year old eye witness and a crazy old headmaster." He added with a small laugh. "That's me by the way, I'm Albus Dumbledore."

"Um hello, so this school, I really can go?" Asked Danny holding up the letter.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, but since kids start our school at the age of 11 you have to catch up on four years worth of spells, charms and magical history." He explained. "That's where Miss Hermione Granger comes in. She is one of our best students and is a best friend of Harry Potter, he will also help you in your studies." Then as an after thought he added, "But don't listen to Ron Wesley very much when it comes to school."

"Mom, Dad can I go?" Asked Danny liking the idea of this more and more, if not the 'catching up on four years of studies..'

"I suppose, but what is this about?" Asked Maddie, who was now clam, grabbing the letter out of Danny's hand and quoting it. "'_The accident that gave you your 'abilities' appears to have awakened the magical blood in you.' _What does that mean?"

Danny shifted from the right foot to the left foot a couple times. "Well, you see-" Danny stopped and turned to Dumbledore.

"It's the only way that you can go, is to tell them." Insisted Dumbledore.

Danny sighed. At least he knew how they would react, after the Reality Gauntlet and he really wanted to go to this school-even if it meant leaving his friends and family. It could really teach him a lot in battle, Sam and Tuck would understand.

"You see, after the accident in the lab with the ghost portal I got," Danny paused, then continued. "I got ghost powers. I was in the ghost portal when it happened, not outside of it."

"Danny, that's impossible. That should have killed you!" Exclaimed Jack.

"It sort of did, half way. I'm now half ghost, a Halfa is what they call me in the ghost zone." Explained Danny, they still bore confused looks. "Here, let me show you." And Danny transformed into his ghost half, Danny Phantom.

Jack and Maddie gasped, who wouldn't? "Danny, why didn't you tell us?" Asked his mom.

"I don't know, just scared I guess. I didn't know how you would react." Answered Danny truthfully.

"Danny, were sorry. If I were you I wouldn't have said anything either, after everything we've said about ghosts." Stated Jack.

Danny smiled. They reacted almost the exact same way.

Dumbledore cleared his through. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we must leave soon."

"What! How soon?" Asked Danny.

"With in a few hours, I have to drop you off at the Order then a couple days after that you will go and get your things for school." Explained Dumbledore.

"Mom? Dad?" Asked Danny turning to his parents.

They smiled. "Yes, I'd love for you to follow in my sister's footsteps." Then she added. "Just, don't get killed. Although, you've bee facing death everyday for almost a year." She laughed.

"I'll start packing and I'll call Sam and Tucker to come over and say good bye. And where's Jazz?" Asked Danny.

"At the library, I'll call her on the house phone, you call Sam and Tucker on your cell." Said Maddie walking to the kitchen. Danny ran up the stairs and began to pack, first calling his two best friends and telling them to come right over.

After Danny was done packing he heard a knock at his door. "Come in!" He yelled, Sam and Tucker walked in.

"Danny, why are you packing? And who's the guy down stairs?" Asked Sam raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sort of going to another school, a special school." Explained Danny.

"What?" Exclaimed both at the same time.

"Here." Danny handed them the letter, after they read it Danny explained everything about his aunt and the dark wizard.

"Wow Danny, that's big." Sighed Tucker. "But do you really have to go?" He asked.

"This could help me with battling, I would have something better up my sleeves for Vlad and other powerful ghosts." Proposed Danny.

Sam smiled. "That's fine Danny, if you think this is what you have to do then you should do it." Agreed Sam. "Just make sure none of those witches put a love spell on you like Paullina." warned Sam laughing.

Danny and Tucker joined in. "I promise."

"Danny! It's almost time! Jazz is here, too." Exclaimed his Mom from down stairs.

Danny grabbed his bag and walked down stairs with Sam and Tucker. Danny said his good byes to his family and then to his best friends, hugging all of them and getting a kiss from his mom.

"I'll see you all for Christmas break." Promised Danny, then turning to Dumbledore. "Right?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Now Danny, take hold of my arm and don't let go." Said Dumbledore. Danny was confused by this but did as he was told. "Okay, and three, two and one." Suddenly Danny felt as he was being pulled forward, his breath was taken away from him. The only things he was thinking were: 1) Hold on to his arm. And 2) I REALLY hate this, whatever this is.

From where Danny's friends and family were standing they two just seemed to have disappeared.

"Okay, that right there. That was messed up." Said Tucker.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And there you have it! If anyone can tell me a little history (or HERstory if you don't want to be sexist) behind that last line that Tucker said then you win a cookie! (Or maybe a sneak peak!) **

**Remember to review! Thanks to my beta! My Eternal Facade! Thanks! (I also sent this to my other beta! Raven of the Night676!)**

**OH! By the way, who do you want the characters to pair up with? Do you want Harry/Ginny or Harry/Hermione. Ron/Hermione or Ron/Luna? Danny/Ginny, Danny/Sam, Danny/Hermione or Danny/Luna? Or any other pairings you can think of. Just put it in your review. I'll do a pole. It probably won't start up, the romance that is, until they get to school. But go and start telling me now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! I really hope you like this chapter! I have NO idea how many people reviewed, seeing as I typed all three chapters in one day and sent them to my beta and this includes the author's notes. But thanks to who ever reviewed! Bad news, my mom says that I can't do fan fiction until I finish reading the two books and reading responses that I have to do this summer. Also I have to practice my piano. But did that stop me before? Answer: No. HA! So I'll TRY to update more, behind her back. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**I don't own DP or HP, I don't own DP or HP, **

**I don't own DP or HP, **

**I don't own DP or HP, **

**I don't own DP or HP, **

**I don't own DP or HP, **

**I don't own DP or HP, **

**I don't own DP or HP, **

**I don't own DP or HP, **

**I don't own DP or HP, **

**I think that should cover it for this story.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Danny and Dumbledore appeared on a dark street.

"Here Danny, read and memorize this, quickly," said Dumbledore while handing him a small piece of paper.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

"The Order of the-" started Danny, but Dumbledore silencing him cut him off.

"Not here," he whispered, grabbing the paper and setting it on fire.

Danny looked around for the house he just read. "But where is-?" started Danny, again.

"Danny, think about the paper you just read," said Dumbledore quietly. Danny did so and a moment later a beat up house appeared out of nowhere, pushing the houses beside it out of the way. The people didn't seem to notice because no one came running out.

"Come on, let's go," said Dumbledore, walking up the stone steps. Danny followed, picking up his bag.

Dumbledore opened the door and walked inside pulling out a wand and making it a light. Danny's eyes widened but kept his mouth shut; it probably was a pretty normal thing. Suddenly a fairly large woman walked over to the two of them, interrupting Danny's thoughts.

"Dumbledore! You're here! So glad to see you," she said in a whisper, then noticed Danny, "and you must be Daniel Fenton."

"Call me Danny," he said in a whisper as well.

"Yes, well you are just as thin as Harry. Oh well, I'll get you some dinner after the meeting, Dumbledore go along I'll take him to the other kids," said the woman. Dumbledore nodded and walked into another room.

"By the way, I'm Mrs. Weasley," she told Danny, "I'll introduce you to the others at dinner."

"You can just tell me where to go if you need to go to that meeting," mentioned Danny, still in a whisper.

"Oh, okay. Go up the stairs and past a row of shrunken heads mounted on the wall, the door is on the right. You'll find three kids your age in there, they'll explain everything," instructed Mrs. Weasley. Danny nodded and she hurried off into the room Dumbledore had previously entered.

Danny sighed and began to head to where the woman said to go. He first passed some moth-eaten curtains and then continued up the stairs. He turned to the right and found the door Mrs. Weasley told him about. He was about to open it when he heard some yelling coming from the room.

"WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!" Danny heard a boy yell at the top of his voice.

Then the same boy continued at the same volume, "BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"

Danny heard a girl, who sounded very upset, "Harry, we wanted to tell you, we really did - "

"CAN'T'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT _DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR!" _The boy continued as loud as ever.

Dumbledore? That was the nice, if weird, old headmaster. What did he have to do with this?

The girl spoke up again, "Well, he did - "

"FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON!" the boy shouted cutting her off, his voice was failing him a little now.

"We wanted to - "

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER - "

"No honest-" said another boy this time.

"Harry, we're really sorry!" said the girl again, sounding like she was almost in tears, "You're absolutely right, Harry - I'd be furious if it was me!"

There was silence for a moment. Then the boy started speaking again, not yelling this time yet still a bit harsh. "What is this place anyway?"

The other boy answered at once. "Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

They went on explaining what the Order was and about the dark wizard his mom had told him about, Voldemort.

The girl was explaining something about cleaning a room when she screamed and Danny heard two loud cracks. "Stop doing that!" she shouted.

Two other voices, very similar in fact, joined the conversation. Talking about some sort of 'Apparation test' and something called Extendable Ears that Danny had heard the first three teens talk about.

Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder and made him jump three feet up in the air. The person, a girl by the sound of it, laughed as Danny turned around. This girl had long read hair and was about Sam's height.

"What are you doing?" She asked between laughs.

"Um, a woman, Mrs. Weasley sent me up here but then I heard this boy yelling," answered Danny very embarrassed.

The girl smiled. "Come on, why don't you join the conversation," and with that she opened the door. "Hello Harry! I thought that was your voice, and apparently so did another person. You can come in now," said Ginny over her shoulder.

Danny walked in rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry I was listening in, but it was sort of hard not to hear it," said Danny.

"Um, sorry. Bad summer," answered Harry just as embarrassed as Danny.

Danny laughed for some reason, "Believe me, I'm sure my summer was worse."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Did you get attacked by two dementors?" He asked, then seeing the confused look on Danny's face explained, "Black wearing creatures who feed on your happiness so you only feel all your most unhappy thoughts."

Danny laughed nervously. "No, but one of my worst enemies revealed my secret to the whole world then kidnapped my parents and my friends' parents demanding we get these reality gems for him. Then he was able to control all reality. And that was only the summer, school year was a heck of a lot worse."

Harry and everyone else blinked, then Harry countered, "Nope, my school year was worst. Facing dragons and the darkest wizard alive."

Danny smiled. "Faced about a hundred ghosts bent on destroying me, or laying my pelt on the foot of their bed-" everyone said 'Eww' at this point, "being cloned by my arch-enemy, and can't forget facing my evil future self from a different timeline where my friends and family all die because of me," continued Danny.

Fred and George whistled. "Wow Harry, I think he's got you beat," said Fred.

Harry sighed, "Sure, whatever. So do you have a name? And come to think of it, why the heck are you here?" He asked.

Hermione jumped up excitedly. "Oh! You're Danny Fenton! The new boy starting in our year, I'm the one getting you caught up on the first four years!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, so your Hermione, one of the best students in Hogwarts - at least according to that Dumbledore guy," said Danny, Hermione blushing at the comment.

"Wait, you've talked to Dumbledore?" Asked Harry.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, he came to my house and gave me that letter. I guess my aunt was a witch, a muggle-born I think my mom called it, so I wouldn't have go to this school. But an accident a year ago changed that. They think it awakened, and I quote - '_The accident that gave you your 'abilities' appears to have awakened the magical blood in you.' _Unquote."

"Really, what kind of abilities?" Asked Ron.

"Guys! He doesn't even know our names and your asking him something like that?" Asked Ginny. "I'm Ginny Weasley."

"I'm Fred-" said one of the twins.

"-and I'm George Weasley," finished the other.

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"And I'm Danny Fenton," said Danny, and then remembered something. "Wait. Potter? Any relation to Lily and, I think his name was James?" Questioned Danny.

The group looked at him like he had two heads, and even though he had had two heads before they didn't know that. "What?"

"Are you bloody mad? You don't know who Harry Potter is?" Asked Ron.

"No, am I supposed to?" He asked.

Hermione walked over to Danny's side. "People, he's muggle-born. I'm sure he has never even known about the wizarding world before today. Right?"

"Yeah, you see the aunt I told you about? I guess she died when I was a baby, I would be a little less that one year old," explained Danny, "By the wizard you were talking about, Voldemort," Most shuddered at the name, Danny noticed but went on, "She was friends with Lily Evans when she was in Hogwarts, my mom says. That wizard demanded that she tell him where the Potters were, but she didn't and was killed for it. Although they were killed that night anyways, Dumbledore said that not many people know about her, he also said that the wizard tried to kill their baby, too. And that he failed," Danny finally finished.

"And this is him," proclaimed Ron after he was done.

"Really?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," said Harry, in a daze. Why hadn't he ever been told about this kid's aunt and that his mother and her were best friends? Very good friends, she died to protect his parents.

"Well, now that you know some, or a lot about us why don't you tell us what's up with the 'abilities'," said Fred.

"Well, I'm half ghost. I have all the powers of ghosts and then some," explained Danny, somewhat shyly, "The accident was in my parents lab - "

"What's a lab?" Ron interrupted.

Hermione sighed. "It's a place where people invent stuff, sort of like a Potion room but with technology," she explained. Ron got a bad look at the phrase 'Potion room.'

"Great, yet another way to remind me of Snape, bad enough that he's here," muttered Ron.

"Snape is here?" Exclaimed Harry.

"Shhhh! Not now! Danny isn't done," said Ginny.

"Here, let me show you," said Danny, and just like for his parents he transformed into his ghost half.

"WOW!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I know," sighed Danny.

"But, your not translucent," said Ron walking over to the halfa, and then poking him, "and I can touch you."

"Yeah, the only way you can't touch me is when I do this," said Danny becoming intangible.

"You can do that at will? The ghosts at Hogwarts can't touch anything," breathed Hermione.

"Really? That's weird," said Danny, transforming back to normal, "All ghosts I've ever met can do everything at will, guess your ghosts are different."

"Anyways, back to my problem. I might be expelled! Depending on this trial," said Harry.

"Yeah, and of course they didn't put any of it in the _Daily Prophet_, just like all summer with you-know-who," said Hermione.

Suddenly they all heard footsteps coming up the hall. Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway. "The meeting's over, you can come down and have dinner now, everyone's dying to see you Harry and you too Danny," she added when she saw him, "They explain everything?" She asked.

"Not enough seeing as I missed so many years of these events," answered Danny, "And I was wondering, do all the adults know about my _abilities?_" Asked Danny.

Mrs. Weasley was taken aback. "Why yes, they do. Have you told them yet?"

"Yeah, I did," he answered.

"And that's another question I have-" started Harry.

"Come on and come to dinner and we'll answer it later," she said, turning around. Everyone followed realizing how hungry they all were.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Yeah, the reason this and the next are so long is because I have to quote some of J.K. Rowling's stuff. I'm trying to make the words different in the next chapter so it's not copying it word for word. **

**Once again! Review! Tell me what I can change! **

**Know what's REALLY disturbing? Is that 'Brokeback Mountain' won 'best kiss' on the MTV movie awards. It's freaky. It's sick AND wrong! It's beyond! It's wrong sick! CREEPY!**

**Just as, if not more, creepy than Vlad and Danny's Mom. And Jazz/Freakshow pairings and Jack/Pam (Sam's mom) pairing. Yes, I'm reading a story like that. Funny. It doesn't freak me out that there are Dash/Sam and Star/Danny pairings. I sort of LOVE those pairings, I don't think I would ever read them, but there cool. Wings of Morphius is writing a Star/Danny one, it's called Outta this World and so far it's cool!**

**And Cupid's Curse is a Dash/Sam AND Danny/Sam (sort of) it's really cool.**

**I'll give you my dirty little secret! O.O Sorry, I'll listening to that song! It's cool!**

**OH! By the way, who do you want the characters to pair up with? Do you want Harry/Ginny or Harry/Hermione? Ron/Hermione or Ron/Luna? Danny/Ginny, Danny/Sam, Danny/Hermione or Danny/Luna? Or any other pairings you can think of. Just put it in your review. I'll do a pole. It probably won't start up, the romance that is, until they get to school. But go and start telling me now.**


	3. Some Answers

**Yes, I JUST wrote the other author's note one minute ago. Wrote all three chapters yesterday. I SLEPT TILL 11:45 today! It would have been longer if my dog, Gigi, wouldn't have started barking. We now know that she really DOES have a problem. She has to take pills now, yes I'm talking about a dog. She has a thing about leaving left alone with out any humans around. Weird. We also have to metal mini blinds to prove it. She chewed, yes CHEWED them all up. And the door to the doggie den. Help us god.**

**It's my Grandma's and cousin's b-day today! (6/16) Happy birthday!**

**(Okay, I wrote all that on 6/16, Thanks to the people who are reviewing! I feel so luved!)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They walked down the stairs as a group, and heard the front door open and close.

"Snape never eats here, thank God," whispered Ron to Harry.

"Who's Snape?" Asked Danny.

"A teacher, we'll tell you about him later," answered Harry shortly.

"Don't forget to keep you voice down in the hall you two," whispered Hermione.

The group passed the heads on the wall when they saw Lupin and Tonks magically sealing it's many locks and bolts.

"We're eating down in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasly whispered, "Harry and Danny, dears, if you'll just tiptoe across the hall, it's through this door here-"

CRASH!

"Tonks!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry!" wailed Tonks who was lying on the floor, "It's the second time I've tripped over that umbrella stand-" the rest was drowned out by a horrible yelling.

The curtains both Harry and Danny had passed by before had flown open and a woman in a picture was screaming as though she was dieing. The woman had yellow skin and was drooling, her eyes rolling. Other pictures awoke and started yelling as well.

Lupin and Mrs. Weasley ran forwards and tried to close the curtains over the portrait, but they wouldn't shut. The woman was now screaming something like this: _"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, be gone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers!"_

Danny couldn't help but think that all the insults were for him. Half-breeds, mutants, freaks… but before he could think that thought any further a man with long black hair came running up between him and Harry.

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" he yelled, his volume matching Harry's. And with that he grabbed the curtain.

_"Yoooou! Blood traitor, abominations, shame of my flesh!" _the woman went on.

'_I guess it's everyone she insults, not just me,'_ thought Danny.

"I said - shut - UP!" The man yelled again, and him and the other man, who Danny still hadn't met, closed the curtain. The woman's yells were died out and a silence fell.

The man was panting and pulling the dark hair out of his eyes. He turned to Harry and Danny. "Hello Harry, I see you've met my mother. And Danny, is it? Welcome to my house."

"That's your-?" started Harry.

"Yes, it's my mother," answered the man, "Been trying to get her down, must have put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the picture. But let's go before she wakes up again." And they all followed him to the kitchen.

"So, this is your house?" asked Harry.

"Yep, offered it to Dumbledore to use as a headquarters - about the only useful thing I've been able to do."

Danny and Harry noticed how bitter his voice sounded. "Um, who are you again?" asked Danny.

"I'm Sirius Black, Harry's godfather," he answered.

"Harry!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley, "It's great to see you! And you must be Danny, great to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Excuse me," said Mrs. Weasely, "but if you want dinner before midnight please give me a hand." Danny and Harry stood up to help but she pushed them back down. "No not you two, you both have had a long journey and for Danny, he's been finding out a lot in the past couple hours."

"Can I do something, Molly?" asked Tonks.

"No it's okay, why don't you introduce Danny to everyone?" she suggested.

Tonks nodded. "Well Danny, I'm Tonks. That's Mr. Weasley," she said gesturing to the red haired man, "You've met all the kids. There's Moody. Oh, there's Lupin," added Tonks as he walked in.

"Hello Danny, how are you?" asked Lupin, shaking his hand.

Danny looked over the man. His clothes were torn here and there, and even though he couldn't be more than in his late 30's or early 40's his hair was gray and he had many lines on his face.

"Fine, I guess. Just getting used to the fact that magic really does exist and that I've told my parents my secret AND pretty much everyone here knows about that secret," said Danny, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lupin just smiled, "Believe me, I know how you feel."

"Oh, are you half ghost, too?" asked Danny. He didn't mean for it to come out so harsh. "I'm sorry-"

"It's okay, I might not be half a ghost, but I am half of something else," answered Lupin, and as if reading Danny's mind, "And I don't think those comments about half-breeds and freaks were meant for you, at least they would have been if she knew you were here. They were mostly for me and a few other people here."

Then Lupin sat down across from Danny.

Sirius turned to Harry, "So Harry, had a good summer so far?"

"No, lousy," answered Harry.

And for the first time a grin crossed Sirius's face. "I think I would have taken the dementor attack. A struggle for my soul would have broken the monotony nicely. I haven't left the house for a month."

"Why?" asked Danny and Harry in unison.

"The Ministry of Magic is still after me, and Voldemort will know all about my being an Animagus by now, Wormtail would have told him, so my big disguise is useless. And there isn't much I can do for the Order. . . or so Dumbledore feels."

Danny saw Harry's face lift. By what he heard Harry must not be too happy with the headmaster right now, so he probably had a lot in common with his godfather.

"But at least you know what's going on," said Harry frowning again.

"Oh yeah," started Sirius sarcastically, "Listening to Snape's reports, having to take all his snide hints that he's out there risking his life asking me how the cleaning's going-"

"What cleaning?" interrupted Harry.

"We're trying to make the house fit for humans. No one's lived here since my mum died, unless you count her old house-elf, and he's gone round the twist, hasn't cleaned anything in ages."

"Just a couple questions. 1) What's the Ministry of Magic, 2) What's an Animagus, 3) Who's Snape and why does it seem that everyone hates him, 4) What's a house elf and finally 4) What was that thing you mother was in?" asked Danny, clearly confused with everything.

"In order, they are people who don't see what's in front of them," said Harry.

"An Animagus is a witch or wizard that can turn into an animal," answered Sirius.

"Snape is a teacher at Hogwarts who used to be one of my dad's worst enemies," continued Harry.

"House elves are worked to death by rich wizards and can't be freed until they are given clothes by their owner," began Hermione, "And you should join S.P.E.W., it's an-"

"HERMIONE!"

"And in the wizarding world our pictures move," finished Harry.

"Okay, thanks," said Danny quietly, while holding his head, "It's safe to say that I'm suffering from brain overload".

"You think this is bad, think about learning four years of magic, and this year," said Ron.

"I really hate you," said Danny flatly, then he sighed, "Well, Mr. Lancer always said I could apply myself to anything and do good. How I am eating his words..."

"Who's Mr. Lancer?" asked Ginny.

"He's my English teacher at Casper High," answered Danny.

"What's Casper high?" asked Ron.

"It's the high school I went to. We learn everything, except magic," answered Danny.

"What else is there to learn?"

"Math, English, Science other stuff," answered Danny, "Haven't you ever been to one?"

"No, Ron is part of an all wizard family. I've been to it up till I was 11, I'm a muggle-born like you and your aunt," answered Hermione.

"Okay everyone let's dig in!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, supper being ready.

They didn't have to be told twice, everyone loaded up the plates and began to eat.

"Now can I please know what's going on here," demanded Harry, "Ron and Hermione said they weren't allowed in the Order-"

"And they are quite right, you're too young," interrupted Mrs. Weasley.

"Since when did you have to be in the Order to ask questions? The boy has been locked up in a muggle house for a couple of months! He has a right to know what's been happening," started Harry's godfather.

"Hang on! We want our questions answered, too!" shouted Fred.

"It's not my fault that you haven't been told what going on. That's your parents' decision. Harry on the other hand-" said Sirius calmly.

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley sharply, "He's going to be fifteen and-"

"And he's dealt with as much as most in the Order, more than some," said Sirius, finishing her sentence.

"No one's denying what he's done! But he's still-" started Mrs. Weasley, her voice raising.

"He's not a child!" shouted Sirius.

"And not an adult either. He's not _James,_ Sirius!" exclaimed Molly.

"I know who he is!"

"I don't think you do. Sometimes you treat him as if you have your best friend back!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Harry.

"And in all respect Mrs. Weasley, I haven't known Harry or any of you for more than an hour or two but with what I've heard Harry has been through a lot. More than anyone I've know, and I know a lot of people with sucky lives, including my own," said Danny, standing up, "I think he and everyone else should know what's going on. I know that if my evil future self was lose, which this sounds sort of like it, I'd want to know everything about it."

Mrs. Weasley was red in the face now. "FINE! But everyone else, bed now!"

"WHAT!" exclaimed everyone.

"We're of age!" shouted Fred and George.

"And I'm just going to tell Ron and Hermione everything later," Harry added.

"FINE! GINNY BED!" Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"MOM!"

"BED!"

Ginny ran out of the room and so did Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay Harry, what do you want to know?" asked Sirius.

"Where's Voldemort? What's he doing?" asked Harry in one breath.

"He's not doing anything, no deaths anyway. Doesn't want to draw attention to himself," answered Lupin.

"What's the Order been doing?" asked Harry.

"Working to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans," said Sirius.

"So what does Dumbledore think he's planning?" asked Ron.

"Building up his army again," answered Sirius.

"But why doesn't the wizarding world accept that he's back? Why doesn't Fudge believe us?" asked Harry.

"You saw him the night he came back, hasn't changed very much," replied Lupin.

"But you're telling people, aren't you?" asked Danny.

Everyone smiled humorlessly.

"Well, as everyone thinks I'm a mad mass murderer and the Ministry's put a ten-thousand-Galleon price on my head, I can't walk up the street and start handing out posters, can I?" asked Sirius jokingly.

"And I'm not a very popular dinner guest with most of the community," started Lupin, "It's not very 'safe' having a werewolf in you house, and they wouldn't believe me, anyways."

"Wait, your a convicted murder-" said Danny pointing to Sirius, who nodded, "-and your a werewolf?" Lupin also nodded. "Guess you were right when you said that you know how I feel," muttered Danny.

"Have you told anyone and do they believe you?" asked Harry.

"Yes, we've convinced some people. Tonks for one, and some people that work with Arthur," answered Lupin.

"And he's after something else," added Sirius.

Lupin nodded, "Stuff he can only get by stealth."

"Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time," continued Sirius after seeing the confused look on Harry's face.

"When he was powerful before?"

"Yes."

"What kind of a weapon?" asked Harry, "Something worse than the_ Avada Kedavra-" _

"That's enough." Mrs. Weasley said walking into the kitchen.

"Wait, I don't even know what _Avada Kedavra_ is!" protested Danny.

"Fine, someone tell him the three unforgivable curses then we will all go to bed," said Mrs. Weasley.

"There's the _Imperious Curse, _which let's a wizard have complete control over another person," started Sirius, "Next there's _Cruciatus Curse, _this causes unbearable pain, and then there's the _Avada Kedavra, _the killing curse. That's the curse Voldemort used on Harry's parents and then on Harry. He's the only one that has survived it," he finished.

There was silence for a moment until Mrs. Weasly ushered them all upstairs.

Danny, Ron and Harry were sharing a room. They got ready for bed and fell asleep without talking at all.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**MOVE ALONG, MOVE ALONG! I'm now listening to THAT song! HA!**

**I hope you like it. I'm going to change it from the book more when they get to school. Harry is still going to have the dreams and stuff like that, but it's going to be changed as far as adding Danny to everything.**

**Even when your hope is gone, Move along move along.**

**Sorry.**

**Anyway, I have the fifth book right here on my desk for reface. To use at any time.**

**I'll probably start typing the next chapter soon.**

**Hey! I've been thinking, I don't think I'm going to do any pairings. I think just some flirting here and there. Someone gave me that idea, said it takes away from the plot to have romance. There's that and everyone want different pairings and I can't choose. Although I probally WILL do pairings for the sequel. Yes sequel. "The Half-blood Prince" (I'll have to think about a cool name, put something ghost related in.) "Half-blood Ghost?" "Half-blood Ghost Prince?" Come on people give me ideas!**


	4. Toujours Pur

**Hi! I'm glad people like this story! I feel loved and honored! So many people are telling me how much they love my stories! It's weird because I still say that to people all the time! I think people write a lot better than me.**

**Anyway! On with the story!**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Danny slept very soundly, only a small dream - about magic, of course. Then one of the twins, George he thought, came into the room waking everyone up and telling them to get down stairs for breakfast. Danny pulled himself out of bed and groaned. The bright sun was shining through the window, now he knew how Sam felt every morning.

"Not a morning person?" asked Harry, Danny nodded and got dressed in his blue jeans and white shirt, the normal attire.

All three boys walked down stairs and ate breakfast, eggs and ham, quickly. Then they walked into the drawing room, it was a long, green room with high ceilings. Not to mention it was very dusty.

Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were all grouped by some green curtains with cloths over their noses and mouths. All of them were holding a bottle of a black liquid with a nozzle.

"Cover you faces and take a spray," said Mrs. Weasley.

Danny grabbed the cloth, but before he was able to put it on he yawned.

Mrs. Weasley noticed this and added, "Sorry Danny, I know you probably not used to the time difference yet."

Danny nodded and put the cloth on his face and grabbed the bottle.

"That's Doxycide, I've never seen a infestation of doxies this bad. I don't know what that house-elf has been doing the last ten years," she said.

Hermione shot Mrs. Weasley a dirty look. "I'm sure he just couldn't manage-"

"You'd be surprised what Kreacher can manage, Hermione," Sirius interrupted, walking into the room and carrying a bloody bag. "I've just been feeding Buckbeak," he said as Harry gave him a look.

"Who?" asked Danny.

"A hippogriff, half horse, half bird hybrid," answered Harry.

"And about this desk Molly," started Sirius gesturing to the desk in the corner that was shaking, "I'm pretty sure it's a boggart, but I think we should get Moody to make sure."

"Sounds like a splendid idea Sirius," chirped Mrs. Weasley. They seemed to be speaking on friendly terms, after last night.

"Now you all have to be careful, doxies are poisonous and they love to bite. I've got a antidote here, but I'd rather not need to use it," Mrs. Weasley stated, "Now when I tell you start spraying immediately. They'll come out flying at us, the spray will paralyze them, after that we'll throw them in this bucket." Everyone raised his or her bottles.

"All right, spray!"

Immediately a small fairy-like creature came flying out at Danny and everyone else. This took most of the morning; it was past noon when they all finally removed the cloths from their faces.

"I'll bring up some sandwiches," Mrs. Weasley suggested, and with that, she left.

A minute later Sirius's mother started yelling again. Fred made a move to go shut the door to stop some of the noise, but before he could an old house-elf walked into the room. Its only clothing was a dirty loincloth, its skin was too big for him and his eyes were bloodshot.

It took no notice of the teens in the room, didn't even seem to notice them. It just was muttering under his breath, "That nasty old blood traitor and her kids messing up my Mistress's house, my poor Mistress, if only she knew the scum they've let into her house. Mudbloods and werewolves and traitors and thieves, half-breeds of who knows what! Poor Kreacher, but what to do. . ."

"Hi Kreacher," said Fred, closing the door loudly.

Kreacher froze and turned to Fred, staring at the ground. "Kreacher did not see young master," he muttered, then added, "Nasty little blood traitor he is."

George asked him what he said, even though he heard it clearly. Kreacher answered that he said nothing then said again, "The twins, beasts they are."

Harry and Danny didn't know whether to laugh or not.

Kreacher went on muttering, " . . .there's the mudblood, if only my Mistress knew, oh she would cry! And there's the new boys, frightfully alike, hope they're not more twins."

It was true, Danny and Harry had the same messy black hair, and they were both skinny, although Danny had a few muscles from his ghost fighting.

"This is Harry and Danny, Kreacher," Hermione said, "Harry Potter and Danny Fenton."

The house-elf's eyes widened, "The mudblood is talking to Kreacher!"

"Don't call her a mudblood!" shouted Ron and Ginny at the same time.

"What's a mudblood?" asked Danny.

"It's a really bad name for someone's who's muggle-born," answered Hermione, "But it really doesn't matter, he's not in his right mind."

"Yes it does Hermione," said Fred.

Kreacher was still muttering, "Is it true, is it Harry Potter? The boy who stopped the Dark Lord? Kreacher wonders how he did it."

"Don't we all," said Ron dryly.

"What are you doing anyway?" asked Danny, who was a little creeped out by this creature.

"Cleaning," he replied.

"A likely story," said a voice at the door. It was Sirius, who had walked down with Mrs. Weasley, "Every time you say you're cleaning you sneak off with something of my mothers. Now go away Kreacher."

"Master comes back from Azkaban ordering Kreacher around. If only my Mistress could see, her things being thrown away, her son back. Says he's a murderer too."

"Keep talking and I will be a murderer!" exclaimed Sirius. The elf ran out of the room.

Hermione started making excuses for Kreacher, "Maybe you should just let him free."

"We can't, he knows too much about the Order," said Sirius walking over to the tapestry. It was very old and was faded and looked as if though the doxies had chewed it in places. At the very top it said:

_**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**_

_**"Toujours Pur"**_

"Hey, your not here!" said Harry after looking it over.

"I used to be here," said Sirius pointing to a small hole, "My mother burnt me out when I ran from home."

"You ran away from home?" asked Danny, he himself had thought about doing that when he got his powers and when everyone found out about him, "I was thinking of doing that."

"Yeah, when I was sixteen," he answered.

"Where did you go?" asked Harry.

"Your dad's house," answered Sirius, "Your grandparents were very good about it. Sort of adopted me as a second son. I camped out there during school holidays and when I was seventeen I got a place of my own."

"Why did you leave?" asked Danny.

"I had enough of it all. Of my parents and the pureblood-mania. My brother was thick enough to believe it. That's him," explained Sirius.

The name, Regulus Black, was followed by a date of birth and death. "A better son, as I was told often."

"But he died," said Danny.

"Yeah, he joined the Death Eaters. Stupid."

"What?"

"Death Eaters are Voldemort's followers, my parents weren't but they loved his ideas," explained Sirius.

"Was he killed by an Auror?" asked Harry.

"No, he was murdered by Voldemort, or on his orders. He got cold feet when he was told to do something, and that's a no-no."

"Lunch!" said Mrs. Weasley, everyone but Harry, Danny and Sirius walked over to her.

They stayed and Sirius started listing off names and what they did. "I see Tonks isn't here, that's why Kreacher won't take orders from her."

"Your related to Tonks?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, her mother was my favorite cousin. She's not here either," he said pointing to a burn mark between Narcissa and Bellatrix, "Her sisters married pure-bloods, but she married a muggle-born, so-" Sirius blasted the tapestry with his wand and laughed.

"You're related to the Malfoys!" exclaimed Harry.

"Pure-bloods are interrelated, it's very limited and there are hardly any left. Molly and I are cousins by marriage and Arthur is something like a second cousin once removed. No use looking for them here, they are considered blood-traitors."

"But I don't consider any of these people my family, it's bad enough being in this house again," said Sirius. He sighed, "So, I've asked Dumbledore if I can come with you to the hearing, as Snuffles, for moral support."

Harry's stomach dropped, Sirius saw his face fall. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll let you off."

"But if they don't, can I live with you?" asked Harry.

Sirius smiled. "We'll see."

"Hurry up, there won't be any food left!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

They all grabbed some food. Danny asked what this hearing was about and Harry told him all about it, adding in some stuff about his aunt, uncle and cousin.

"Sorry about that," said Danny taking a bite of his lunch, "About the family, I mean, the other thing too but, I thought I had it bad. My sister is always overprotective and my parents are obsessed with ghosts. But that sounds worst."

"Yeah, thanks," and they continued to eat.

Mrs. Weasley kept them working very hard over the next few days, cleaning. They still hadn't done anything about the desk yet, Moody hadn't dropped by.

The doorbell was going off many times a day so Sirius's mother was yelling a lot. Snape had come a couple times, but Harry and Danny never came face-to-face with him. And after all the stories Danny was glad. Danny did meet Professor McGonagall, who reminded him a lot of Mr. Lancer.

Harry was still having dreams about corridors and locked doors that made his scar prickle. And his fear of the hearing wasn't helping things, either. He only felt worse when Mrs. Weasley told him that she ironed his best clothes for the next morning.

They were eating at the time and everyone stopped to listen, "I'll do you hair too, it's so messy."

"Hey, the messy hair works for me," stated Danny, then made a face, "Although you shouldn't be asking a kid who gets shoved into his locker on a regular basis and doesn't get dates," then as an after thought, added, "Unless you count ghost hunters who want to kill you but don't know it's you."

Everyone was staring at Danny now. "Sorry, why am I still talking, I am such a spazz."

"Sooooooooo, how am I getting there," asked Harry.

"Arthur's taking you to work with him," answered Mrs. Weasley. Before he could ask she said, "Dumbledore doesn't think it's a good idea for Sirius to go with you. And I must say he's-"

"-quite right." finished Sirius.

"When did he say that?" asked Harry.

"He came last night when you were asleep," answered Mr. Weasley.

Now that made Harry, if possible, feel even worse.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you like it! I had fun writing it! Hope you reivew!**

**By the way, I don't think I'm going to have much pairings. I'm going to have some flirting and crushes, but that's it!**

**Thanks to my beta! My Eternal Facade! So cool!**

**Thank you to the reveiwers for the last chapter! **

**RemembertheLegacy, heather0, dannyphantomfanaticandDxSshipper, Maki-sama, Jenna Dax, epobbp, dAnnysGiRl777, Shiva the Sarcastic, passing4insane and tunderfox69! You all rock!**

**(Yes, I will be doing this for every chapter from now on!)**


	5. The Hearing

**Yay! People love me! I'm so glad! I'll just get right to the story! I'm on a role! I'm so happy people like this story! I think it starts picking up in this chapter, or is it the next chapter? Anyway, on with the show and once again I don't own DP or HP! It's very sad.**

**------------------------------------------**

The next morning Danny awoke to the sunlight, again. He was really starting to despise the sun. He couldn't help but laugh: if Sam found out, she would be so proud.

Danny sat up to see Ron still asleep with his mouth wide open. Harry however was gone. Danny stood and dressed, then walked downstairs not wanting to wake Ron just yet. He walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Tonks sitting at the table.

"Hello Danny, do you want anything?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Sure," answered Danny, sitting down.

"So, where's Harry? Did he already leave for the hearing?" he asked as Mrs. Weasley placed a huge plate of eggs, bacon and ham in front of him.

"Yes, him and Arthur left about an hour ago. And your up pretty early," answered Lupin.

About halfway through the food Danny spoke again, "Where's Sirius?"

"In his mother's bedroom with Buckbeak, maybe you should go up there. You've never seen a Hippogriff before; the kids saw their first in third year. The same one, too," suggested Lupin.

"That sounds great, I've been wondering what they look like. Hermione has been making me read some of her books, since I don't have any yet," said Danny, taking one last bite of his food.

"Yes dear, we'll be getting you things soon," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay, I'll be back," and with that Danny walked out the door. He walked up the stairs and to the room he had seen Sirius walk into a few times. He knocked on the door quietly.

"Who is it?" asked a voice.

"It's Danny, I was just wondering if I could see the Hippogriff," answered Danny.

"Come in." Danny opened the door and walked in. Then he saw the hippogriff.

"Wow," he breathed.

Sirius smiled as he walked up to Danny.

"I know, they are beautiful creatures, but very proud. Now what you need to do is bow to it and if it bows back you can pet it," explained Sirius, "Hagrid told me that Harry was even able to ride it." He laughed.

"Well I don't know about that, I'd rather fly on my own," said Danny.

Sirius laughed again, which he had been doing a lot lately, "I bet you'll be great at Quidditch," he muttered, then said clearly, "Now bow."

Danny took a few steps to Buckbeak and bowed, keeping his eyes to him. After a few moments Buckbeak bowed back. Sirius clapped.

"Very good Danny, you can pet him now."

Danny nodded and slowly walked up to him and started to pet him. It was sort of strange, petting a half horse, half bird creature. Then he laughed at the fact that he was half ghost and half human.

"What's so funny?" asked Sirius who was petting him as well.

"It's funny. I'm a half ghost, half human hybrid petting a half bird, half horse hybrid," laughed Danny.

Sirius laughed after a moment. Danny stayed for a few more minutes then left to go back to his room.

----------------------------------------------

The next few hours the group just relaxed, too worried about Harry to clean. Then Harry and Mr. Weasley walked in the kitchen door, and Harry explained the whole hearing to them.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Ron, punching the air.

"They were bound to clear you," muttered Hermione who had her head in her hands.

Fred, George and Ginny were dancing around the kitchen singing a chant that went, _"He got off, he got off, he got off-"_

"That's enough!" shouted Mr. Weasley, "Lucius Malfoy was at the ministry."

"What!"

_"He got off, he got off, he got off-"_

"Quiet!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley, "Yes, talking to Fudge. We should tell Dumbledore."

Sirius agreed, then Mr. Weasley went back to work.

_"He got off, he got off, he got off-"_

"QUIET! Now Harry, come sit down and eat, you didn't eat any breakfast. I gave it to Danny, the both of you are so thin," said Mrs. Weasley.

"That's great Dumbledore showed up, I've only talked to him once but he seems like a really great guy. If not a little weird," said Danny, "I saved him from a ghost you know, although he probably could have done it himself."

"Really? But yeah, he really made it better for me," agreed Harry, "I wish he would have talked to me though, or at least look at me." Then his scar started to hurt so badly he put his hand to it.

"What's up?" asked Danny.

"Scar, but it's nothing it happens all the time now . . ." answered Harry, but when he saw Danny's confused expression continued on, "It's all that Voldemort did to me that night when I was a baby." Danny nodded.

Hermione and Danny were the only ones to notice, all the others were busy eating. And the three were still singing.

"I bet Dumbledore turns up to celebrate with us," said Ron.

"I don't think so, he's really busy at the moment," said his mom.

_**"He got off, he got off, he got off-"**_

"SHUT UP!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

-----------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days everyone was feeling better that Harry would be returning to Hogwarts. Sirius was at first, but then started to get moodier and stopped talking to people, including Harry and Danny, who he was beginning to like more and more (Danny that is, he already liked Harry). And he started spending more time with Buckbeak.

Hermione told him not to feel guilty. She said he was just being selfish. This started a fight between Ron and her.

"They do this a lot?" asked Danny dryly. Harry nodded.

"And I think he's feeling a little guilty himself, I think part of him wanted Harry to get expelled," said Hermione.

"Come off it!" shouted Harry and Ron.

"I think Ron's mum is right that he thinks you're your father," she said simply.

At this point Danny's cell phone went off. It was just like Tucker's ringer. Danny answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Danny!" _exclaimed two voices, one girl and a boy's.

"Hi guys, mind if I put you on speaker?" asked Danny laughing, they agreed.

_"So Danny, have you learned how to put a love spell on a girl yet?" _asked Tucker, Danny rolled his eyes at this, along with Hermione.

"I haven't even started school yet Tuck," answered Danny, "Hey, let me introduce you to some friends."

_"So, you've already replaced us?" _asked Sam in a playful, yet still hurt voice.

"NO! Of course not! But I have to make some friends, don't I?" asked Danny. "Anyway, there's Ginny, Ron, Fred and George Weasley. (Fred and George weren't in the room, but Ginny had just walked in.) And there's Hermione Granger, the one who will be teaching me the first four years. And Harry Potter," finished Danny.

_"Isn't Potter the name of you aunt's friend?" _asked Sam.

"Yeah, it's her son," answered Danny. Then they told them both the story, although Harry told most of it.

_"Wow, that's brutal," _said Tucker.

_"Although that Voldemort sounds pretty cool," _said Sam.

"WHAT!" exclaimed everyone at once.

_"NO! I mean the snake thing, it's very Goth," _she replied quickly.

"Sam loves Goth, she is one. And she loves to be different, she's a vegetarian too," said Danny.

_"Heck yes!" _she exclaimed, _"Animals have rights, too!"_

"I know how you feel!" exclaimed Hermione, "You see in the wizarding world there's these creatures called house-elves and rich wizards own them. They are slaves to them and treated like them, too!"

_"That's horrible!" _retorted Sam, _"You should do something!"_

"I am! It's called S.P.E.W and we're trying to free all house-elves," explained Hermione, "Although people, including my friends, don't want to help," she said giving Harry and Ron a dirty look.

_"I know how you feel! My save the frogs campaign was ruined by Danny!" _said Sam, _"And Tucker isn't exactly supportive about me being a vegetarian, he's a total meat eater."_

"Sam, can you stop now?" asked Danny.

_"Fine… so Danny, will we be able to call you when you're at school?" _asked Sam.

"No, no technology on school grounds. It doesn't work," answered Hermione.

_"WHAT! NO TECHNOLOGY!" _exclaimed Tucker, _"HOW DO YOU PEOPLE LIVE!"_

The phone conversation continued for a while, but eventually Sam and Tucker said their goodbyes and hung up.

Later that day Mr. Weasley took Danny to get all his school things; they had given Danny the list of things before everyone else so he could get everything. And although they hadn't gotten them yet Mr. Weasley picked up the new books for everyone (Harry said he would pay for them. It took a lot of convincing but he finally agreed.)

Danny even got himself an owl. It was black with some specks of white and he called him Phantom. (He had exchanged his muggle money for wizard coins at the bank.)

Danny arrived back at Grimmauld Place with everything he needed for Hogwarts.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Hope you like it! I had fun writing it! Yay! Remember to review! And thank you to my beta! My Eternal Facade! You Rock!**

**I'd like to thank Sunshine Silverjojo, Shiva the Sarcastic, Sasia, Jenna Dax, passing4insane, epobbp, ED'sGirl 4ever, lindy12, Sirithiliel! You all rock! If I missed anyone please feel free to yell at me. . . . . . IN A REVIEW!**

**I HAVE GREAT NEWS! On July 13, 2007 Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is coming out! We have to wait till then to see the sexy Daniel Radcliffe back in the glasses, but more good news is that we get to see him this December in "Decemeber Boys"! And anyone who says that Daniel Radcliffe is sexy and/or hot beyond all belif gets a cookie. And if your a guy, then say something about anyother girl character. Bye!**


	6. The Boggart

**I am really nervous about this chapter, my beta said she really liked it but I am still nervous! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Happy fourth of July! ReD, wHiTe and bLUe!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

It was now the last day of vacation. Danny and Harry were in their room relaxing as they were sweeping their owls' cages. A minute later Ron walked in carrying two letters.

"Booklists are here, even though we already got the two new books," he said handing Harry his.

"Yep, just two new books. _The standard book of Spells, Grade 5, _by Miranda Goshawk and _Defensive Magical Theory, _by Wilbert Slinkhard," said Harry opening his booklist.

_Crack!_

Fred and George Apparated into the room. Danny was now used to this, they hadn't stopped doing it since he'd been here.

"Guess Dumbledore found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, they assigned the new book," Fred pointed out.

"About time, too. Heard Mum and Dad, said that he was having a hard time finding one," said George.

"Not surprising, just look what happened to the others," added Harry.

"What?" asked Danny.

"Well, the job is cursed. One sacked, one dead, one's memory removed, and one locked in a trunk for nine months," explained Harry.

"Ouch," said Danny, "I see what you mean."

"What do you think, Ron?" asked Harry.

Ron didn't answer. Everyone looked over to him. He was standing still with his mouth wide open staring at the letter from Hogwarts.

"What is it Ron?" asked Fred. Then Fred's mouth dropped open when he saw the letter. "Prefect?"

George leaped forward and grabbed the letter. "NO WAY!"

"There's must have been a mistake," said Fred, "No one would make Ron a prefect."

Then they both turned to Harry. "We thought you would be one," said George.

"Dumbledore was bound to pick you," said Fred. "After winning the Triwizard and everything."

"But I guess after all the rule breaking he decided not to," said George.

Harry walked over to George and grabbed and badge.

"Prefect, Mum's going to be soooooo proud," cooed Fred.

"What's a Prefect?" asked Danny.

"It's some one who gets chosen to enforce the rules. It's usually a perfect student," explained George, "Just not in this case."

"Sounds like my sister Jazz would be that, hands down," said Danny.

Just as Danny finished his sentence Hermione ran into the room. "Did you?" she asked, then seeing in the badge in Harry's hand screamed, "You did! I knew it!"

"No!" Harry said quickly, "It's Ron's."

"What?" sputtered Hermione.

"Ron's a prefect, not me," said Harry.

"But, what?" asked Hermione, but after a moment perked up. "Ron! That's great!"

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley entered the room. "Ginny said the booklists have arrived. I know we have already gotten them, but I'm going to get some new pajamas for you Ron. Yours are six inches too short for you," she said, "What color do you want?"

"How about red to match his badge," said George, "His shiny new prefect badge."

"What?" said Mrs. Weasley, confused, "Your-"

Ron held up his badge. "Yes."

Mrs. Weasley beamed. "I can't believe it! That's everyone in the family!" She exclaimed.

George and Fred frowned. "And what are we, the crazy twins that live in your house?" asked Fred.

"Oh Ronnie! I'm so proud!" She exclaimed not paying attention to the twins, "Wait till you father hears!" She was now squeezing him.

"So Ron, if you pass out do you want us to resuscitate you?" asked Danny, joking. Ron heard, and so did everyone else, but Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to notice.

"You have to get a reward for this! What do you want?" she asked after finally releasing him.

"Well, can I have a new broom?" he asked; Mrs. Weasley's face fell. Brooms were a lot. "Not a great one! Just a new one for a change."

Mrs. Weasley smiled again. "Sure, whatever you want!" She kissed him a few times and walked out.

George and Fred began to laugh and with another crack Disapparated.

"This is great! I get a new broom!" exclaimed Ron, "She won't be able to afford a Nimbus, but maybe a Cleansweep. I'll go and tell her," and Ron ran out of the room.

"Um Harry, can I borrow Hedwig so I can tell my parents? This is something they can understand," asked Hermione.

"Yeah, sure. Take her," Harry replied. She grabbed the owl and walked out. Harry sighed.

"Your jealous, aren't you?" observed Danny.

"What? No I'm not," insisted Harry, then Danny gave him a look. "Okay, I am. I just thought I would be a prefect," he sighed again.

"Hey, it's fine to be jealous. We're going to feel like that a lot in our lives," said Danny.

"Yeah, I just hope I don't think I'm better than Ron. I mean, I've never felt that way before, but I thought I would be prefect-not Ron," explained Harry.

"It's okay to feel that way, sometimes. But you just got to know that no on is better than anyone else," said Danny.

"Thanks," said Harry with a smile, and Danny nodded.

A few minutes later they heard Ron and Hermione's footsteps. "I just caught her, said she'll try to get the Cleansweep," said Ron.

"Yeah, congrats," said Harry and Danny.

"Thanks."

----------------

The rest of the day was used to collect any books or belongings around the house and pack them. Mrs. Weasley arrived back around 6 o'clock with Ron's broom. Ron thanked her and took it quickly.

Down stairs they had a party. The red and gold sign said: **Ron and Hermione - New Prefects.** Almost everyone in the Order was already there. Moody arrived later.

"We were wondering if you could check and see what's in the upstairs desk," asked Mr. Weasley when he arrived.

Moody moved his eye to the ceiling and after a moment said, "Yes, it's a boggart. Want me to get rid of it?" he asked.

"No, I'll get it later," said Mrs. Weasley, "We're having a celebration, Ron and Hermione are prefects. Ron's the fourth in the family!" she explained.

"Yes, and I think a toast is in order!" Shouted Mr. Weasley over all the talking.

"To Ron and Hermione, the new prefects!"

"I was a prefect," said Tonks after taking a sip.

"What about you Sirius?" asked Ginny.

Sirius burst out laughing. "No, James and I got in too much trouble. Lupin got the badge."

"Yeah, I think Dumbledore thought I would rub off on my friends. I can say I failed," said Lupin with a laugh.

Danny could see Harry's mood lift. _'It must be that his father wasn't a prefect either,' _thought Danny.

Danny and Harry overheard Ron telling people about his broom to anyone who would listen.

After a while Mrs. Weasley yawned. "Well I suppose I should go get that boggart and go to bed," and with that she left.

Moody walked up to Harry and Danny shortly after. "Why don't you two come with me, I have something that might interest you."

Danny and Harry followed him to the doorway and Moody pulled a wizard photograph out of his coat.

"It's the original Order of the Phoenix. That's me, there's Dumbledore, and the Longbottoms."

Harry's stomach turned. _'So that' the Longbottoms,'_ he thought. Then Moody explained what happened to them.

"That's terrible," breathed Danny.

"Yes. And there's Lupin," Moody went on listing off the people and what happened to them, most of them were deaths by Voldemort, "And now, here's what I thought would interest you two!" Harry looked to where Moody was pointing; it was his mum and dad smiling brightly.

His mum was hugging his dad then turning to her other side to hug a woman next to her.

"Who's that?" asked Harry pointing to the woman.

"That's Amy Carter," answered Moody turning to Danny.

Danny's eyes widened. "That's my aunt?" he asked, Moody nodded.

Danny could tell that Harry was sad or upset. He must be, all those people looked so happy and they didn't know that they would be dieing soon.

"What do you have there Moody?" asked Sirius.

Harry walked out of the room and to the stairs, Danny followed. "Hey Harry, are you okay?" he asked.

"It's just, all those people don't know they are going to die," said Harry stopping halfway up the steps, "That isn't so interesting to me."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I know," he sighed, "Let's go to bed, I'm tired."

They finished walking up the stairs. They were about to go to their room but they heard sobbing. They walked to the door of the drawing room.

They couldn't believe their eyes. On the floor was Ron - dead. But it couldn't be, Ron was downstairs.

Mrs. Weasley, the one crying, pointing her wand to the body and croaked out, _"R-r-riddikulus!" _

_Crack!_

Ron's body turned into Bill's. Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder.

_"R-r-riddikulus!" _Mr. Weasley appeared, dead still.

"No! _R-r-riddikulus!" _She tried again.

Dead twins. Dead Percy. Dead Harry and Danny.

Suddenly everyone walked in behind Danny and Harry. They were too shocked to move.

Danny stepped forward. "Mrs. Weasley," he said weakly. As she turned up to him, the boggart also turned its attention to Danny because it started to change.

First it appeared to be Danny in ghost mode. Then had blue skin and flaming white hair. Danny gasped, it couldn't be. Next it fast-forwarded five years, then ten. Standing in front of him was Dan Phantom, Danny's evil self.

Danny was breathing heavily now. Dan started to speak, "You will turn into me."

Danny fell to the floor sobbing, just like Mrs. Weasley. "No," he whispered.

"Your family and friends will leave you and die. It's only a matter of time," he continued, "You WILL turn into me, and it's only a matter of time . . ."

"NO! I won't turn into you! Never!" shouted Danny, pounding on the floor while still crying.

Finally Lupin walked in for the first time and pointed his wand to Dan Phantom. _"Riddikulus!" _he said firmly. It turned into a silver orb, then Lupin waved his hand and it vanished.

Mrs. Weasley and Danny were still on the floor. "Oh no! I see them dead, all the time!" she exclaimed between sobs.

Lupin walked over and tried to comfort her.

"Please, don't tell Arthur," she begged.

"I won't," he promised.

Hermione and Ginny ran over to Danny, still on the ground. "Danny, are you okay?" asked Ginny.

Danny tried to stop his tears, it worked a little but his face was still tear stained. "I-I'm fine," he said standing with the help of Ginny and Hermione, "Thank you."

"I think we should all go to bed now," said Lupin, who was helping Mrs. Weasley up.

Everyone nodded and walked to their rooms. Danny, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ron all walked into their room and Danny sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Danny . . .what was that?" asked Hermione.

"Answer something first, what was that thing?" asked Danny.

"A boggart, it turns into the thing a person fears most," answered Harry.

Danny sighed. "That was . . . me. From the future, or _a_ future. I changed it and am not going to turn into that," answered Danny. "My family and friends died and I turned evil, but a ghost named Clockwork saved them and gave me a second chance," he explained quietly.

"I'm so sorry Danny, that thing was . . ." Hermione trailed off.

"You can call him anything, I'm not him," said Danny in a determined voice.

"I think we should get some sleep, we have to go to school tomorrow," suggested Ginny, everyone nodded. Ginny and Hermione each gave Danny a hug then walked out.

The three boys didn't bother to undress; they just pulled the covers over themselves and tried to go to sleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, I just got to say that through out the whole 'Boggart' scene I had butterflies in my belly. I could so feel what I was writing! I feel sooooooo sorry for Danny!**

**Shiva the Sarcastic, lindy12, mambagirl4 (Thanks for reviewing to all the chapters!), 'Dark-Independent-Girl-101' (Heck yes! Hott beyond all belief!), GostBoyd, heather0, Jenna Dax (Don't worry, Malfoy gets told! Glad you like the scene w/ Sirius!), passing4insane,**

**Thanks to Kirril for adding this story to her C2, A Bunch of Awesome Stories**! Thanks!

**Thank you to y beta! My Eternal Facade! You rock out loud!**

**And to all of you who said Daniel Radcliffe is hott and sexy, you get a cookie! (I get Daniel) **

**I HAD A DREAM! A dream of Daniel last night! It was about the new movie December Boys! Lucky me!**


	7. The Train

**Hello all! It is I, Phantom of a Rose back for another chapter! I'm sorry for the wait, my mom doesn't want me on FF at all becasue I need to read some books for summer and practice my paino. Anyway, here it is! And he's finally at school here! Yay! Things get good!**

**----------------------------------------------------**

That night Harry had the same dream of him down the corridor with locked doors while Danny was dreaming of Dan Phantom. He had kidnapped his family and friends and Danny couldn't use his ghost powers. Then suddenly Harry, who looked as if he just got up himself, was awakening him.

"Better hurry up or we're going to miss the train," he said, pulling on his shirt.

Danny jumped up and got his clothes on in a record thirty seconds. Danny threw his book that he had been reading the previous day in his new trunk and locked it up with his other things. He could hear Mrs. Weasley screaming from downstairs, something about Ginny falling down the stairs because the twins had bewitched their trunks. He could also hear Sirius's mother going off about half-breeds and such.

Hermione ran in just after Harry was done getting dressed. "My mum and dad just sent Hedwig back."

The owl flew into her cage and Harry shut the door.

"Is Ginny alright?" asked Danny, sitting on his trunk.

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley patched her up, but Moody said we have to wait for Sturgis Podmore or we'll be one guard short," answered Hermione.

"Guard?" echoed Harry, "Why do we need a guard?"

"We don't, you do," she answered.

"Why, I thought Voldemort was lying low. What's he going to do, jump out from a bathroom and try to kill me?" asked Harry, getting angry.

"I don't know," said Hermione shrugging her shoulders.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" screamed Mrs. Weasley from downstairs making everyone jump.

They all grabbed their trunks and were out the door faster than you could say 'Order.'

On the way down the stairs Danny whispered to Harry, "I don't know why you need a guard, I'm here. I don't think anyone could match up to my ghost powers."

"Really, so you saying you've never been beaten by an enemy before?" asked Hermione.

"No! I'm just saying," he paused to try and come up with something, but nothing came to his mind. "Your no fun."

Harry laughed quietly at Danny's face, which had been him or Ron so many times before he'd lost count.

When they reached the front door Mrs. Weasley and Tonks greeted them.

"Harry you come with us," shouted Mrs. Weasley over Sirius's mother, "Leave you trunk, Moody will come and get it . . .Sirius! Dumbledore said no!"

A huge dog had appeared at the side of Harry. "That's Sirius?" asked Danny.

"MY SON IS EVEN MORE OF A TRATIOR FOR LETTING YOU SCUM IN!" shouted the portrait.

The dog growled loudly. Danny laughed. "Yep, that's him."

"Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

They walked out the door and headed to the King's Cross Station. Sirius entertained himself, and Harry, by chasing his own tail and some cats. They arrived at the Hogwarts train about twenty minutes later.

"I really hope the others made it okay," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Nice dog, Harry!" exclaimed a kid about to board the train.

"Thanks Lee!" said Harry, Sirius wagged his tail.

A moment later Moody walked up with Harry's trunk, his porter's cap pulled over his magical eye. Seconds later everyone else appeared.

They all said their goodbyes and walked on to the train, Harry and everyone else patted Sirius on the head.

"Come on, we better find a compartment before they're all full," said Harry.

"Actually, Ron and I have to go to the prefect carriage," said Hermione.

"Oh, okay," said Harry.

"But it's fine, you still have Danny and we'll only have to patrol the halls from time to time," said Ron, "So we'll see you two later."

Danny, Harry and Ginny nodded and started walking down the hall while Ron and Hermione took the opposite route.

At the last carriage they found Neville Longbottom, a fellow fifth year. "Hi Harry and Ginny," then he noticed Danny. "Um hi, I don't think I've met you."

"I'm Danny Fenton, I'm new," answered Danny.

"Neville Longbottom. Nice to meet you," he said, then turned back to Harry and Ginny. "Everywhere else is full and Loony Lovegood is in there-"

"Don't be thick! She's all right," said Ginny opening the door and walking in. "Hi Luna, is it okay if you sit in here?"

Luna had waist length dirty blonde hair and a necklace of butterbeer caps; she was also reading a magazine upside down. She nodded and they all sat down.

"So, did you have a good summer?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," she said not taking her eyes off Harry, "Yes, it was great. You're Harry Potter."

"Yeah, I know," answered Harry.

Neville and Danny laughed at Harry's tone.

Luna shot a look at them. "I don't think I know the two of you."

"I'm Neville Longbottom," answered Neville quickly.

"And I'm Danny Fenton."

"Yeah Luna, Danny is just starting this year but he's going to be in Harry and Neville's year, fifth," explained Ginny, then she turned to Harry and the others. "Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw."

A couple minutes of silence later Neville pulled out his birthday present, a Mimbulus mimbletonia. He showed them all the 'amazing defensive mechanism' and poked it with a pen. Dark green liquid shot from every boil on the plant. Ginny and Danny had held their arms up just in time so they didn't get any on their faces and Luna had the magazine, but Harry had been holding Neville's frog, Trevor. His face was completely covered in the goop.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Neville quickly.

Danny had gotten over the shock and was laughing a little. "Just like home," he said.

At that moment the door opened. "Hello Harry, is it a bad time?" asked a nervous voice. Harry wiped his glasses and put them back on. Standing in the doorway was a girl with long black hair, Cho Chang.

Harry couldn't talk at all, so Danny talked for him. "Yeah, just a little mess," he laughed nervously, "but I guess I'm used to it, happens all the time at home. Usually to my sister though." He laughed again.

"Sorry, I don't think I've met you before," said Cho, "I'm Cho Chang."

"Danny Fenton, I would shake your hand but I don't think that would be the best idea right now," said Danny laughing, Cho along with him.

"Yeah, well I better be going. Bye Danny, bye Harry," waved Cho with a smile and shutting the door.

"I can get all this off," said Danny still smiling. Danny reached over to Ginny and Harry, who were sitting next to him, and a turned them and himself intangible. The goop fell through them and onto the floor.

Neville gasped and Danny realized his mistake. "Pops," he muttered weakly, "I guess I have some explaining to do then, but first." Danny reached over to Neville and Luna and turned them intangible. After that Ginny preformed a spell that made the goop disappear completely.

"Sooooo, I guess you want an explanation?" asked Danny, Neville nodded and Danny explained why he was accepted into Hogwarts and that he was half ghost. "Sort of crazy, right?" asked Danny rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, I knew there was something strange about you." said Luna in her dreamlike voice.

"Right."

Hermione and Ron appeared about an hour later, at which time the food trolley had already left. Ron burst in and grabbed a chocolate frog from Harry and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Well there's two prefects from each house, one girl and one boy," said Hermione, sitting down.

"And guess who Slytherin's is," Ron sighed.

"Malfoy," replied Harry at once.

"Yep. And Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione completely disgusted.

Ron said something about having Goyle write lines like, "I look like a baboon's backside." Everyone laughed, but none harder than Luna. She fell on the floor holding her gut.

When she fell she dropped her magazine and Harry picked it up. The front page read:

**CORRUPTION IN THE QUIDDITCH LEAGUE:**

**How the Tornados are taking Control**

**SECRETS FO THE ANCIENT RUNES REVEALED**

**SIRIUS BLACK: Villain or Victim?**

Harry turned to the page the Sirius Black story was on, it was all about him being a singing sensation. He stopped reading.

"Anything good?" asked Ron.

"Of course not, it's _The Quibbler._ It's rubbish, everyone knows that," said Hermione.

"Excuse me, my father is the editor," said Luna with her hands on her hips.

"I-oh," said Hermione suddenly speechless.

"Smooth," said Danny brushing it off with his hand.

"I'll take that back now," said Luna grabbing it from Harry and disappearing behind it again.

The compartment door opened for the third time, Harry turned and saw Draco Malfoy and his cronies.

"What?" snapped Harry before he opened his mouth.

"Watch it Potter or I'll have to put you in detention," said Draco with a grin. "See I, unlike you, have been appointed prefect, which means I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

Harry was about to reply but Danny beat him to it. "Yes but he, unlike you, isn't a blonde haired freak/jerk so leave." Everyone laughed but Draco and his friends, although they chuckled a little.

"Really, and who might you be?" asked Malfoy.

"Me, I'm Danny Fenton. I guess you're the 'git' Draco Malfoy they have been talking about," said Danny, still more laughing. "See I don't really know what that means, in America we use different terms but if I had to guess it means your full of yourself and a jerk."

Hermione laughed loudly this time drawing attention from Malfoy. "What are you laughing at, you dirty little mudblood?" he sneered.

Everyone stopped laughing and Danny stood up and walked over to Malfoy, grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "Don't call her a MudBlood," growled Danny, his teeth clenched. Danny had already been told some of the magical terms and knew that wasn't what you wanted to be called. Danny released him and Malfoy dropped to the ground.

Malfoy stood up quickly and brushed himself off, he looked scared for a moment, but then smiled. "Looks like I've touched a nerve. Could it be because you're a mudblood, too?" Danny was just turning around and walking back to his seat, he froze. "Looks like I was right, just watch yourself Potter, Fenton. I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you get out of line."

"Get out!" exclaimed Hermione and Danny as one.

Laughing Malfoy and his friends left. Only Hermione, Danny, Ron and himself had caught on to what Malfoy had said. They couldn't talk freely in front of Neville and Luna, even though they knew about Danny's secret.

Had Malfoy seen something or was him saying 'dogging' just a coincidence?

About an hour later Hermione suggested that they get their robes on. They pulled them out of their trunks and put them on, Hermione and Ron pinning their prefect badges on, then leaving the train first.

When they stepped off the bus they waited for the sound of Hagrid calling for the first years, but instead it was a female's voice.

"Where's Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"Don't know," said Ginny.

Harry and Ginny became separated but Danny stayed close to Harry so they were able to stay together when they walked through the crowd. They stopped in front of the coaches. Harry was confused. They used to be horseless but now they weren't, but the horses were reptilian and fleshless and had wings.

"What are those?" asked Danny.

"I don't know, the carriages have always been horseless," said Harry.

A little while later Ron and Hermione walked up. Harry and Danny asked Ron what the 'horses' were but he insisted that he didn't see them. Finally they both gave up and Ron climbed into the carriage.

Before Danny and Harry got in Luna came up to them "Don't worry, I see them too."

"Really?" asked Danny and Harry at once.

"Oh yes, I've always been able to see them," said Luna. "So don't worry, you're as sane as I am." Harry and Danny smiled although that didn't comfort them as much as it should have.

When they all arrived in the great hall Professor McGonagall walked up to them. "Mr. Fenton, please come with me. You still have to be sorted," she said sternly. Danny got a 'good luck' from everyone and he walked away with the Professor.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**And there you are! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, my beta already sent it to me so it's ready.**

**I hope you like it! I wonder what house Danny gets in? Hmmmm, that's a hard question.**

**Thank you to my beta! My Eternal Facade! You rock!**

**Thanks to my reviewers! passing4insane, pottersparky, lindy12, Caty (Thanks for reading all the chapters and reviewing to them all!), Shiva the Sarcastic, Ember518, 'Dark-Independent-Girl-101'(Yes, he is!), Celestial Maiden Sukira, Samantha Seldowitz (Yes, he is. Both of them. YOU GET A COOKIE!), penguindust, mambagirl401, Kirril, LuvrOfAnime, Jenna Dax (Hey, that's a good idea! I'll have to do that to Umbridge later!), heather0, Caty and finally franks(I'm been thinking, wow, maybe HP and the 'Halfa'-blood prince.)**

**Wow! I had a lot of reviewers for the other chapter! I feel so loved! Take that everyone-who-comes-in-direct-contact-with-me!**


	8. Umbridge

**Hey! Yet another chapter! I don't think I ever mentioned Danny's wand, it's Mahogany 11 1/2 in. Enchantment, Essence of Unicorn hair. And there you go!**

**And if anyone cares, my wand is as follows: Cherry 12 1/2 in. Enchantment Essence of Wood Rose. (How cool is that, my name is Rose. Arn't they good?)**

**I'm glad you all love this story so much! starts crying THANKS YOU SO MUCH! starts crying harder I WANT TO SEE _PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN! _I went to see it yesterday but it was sold out so we say SuperMan, which was really cool but nothing beats Pirates!**

**List of things that happen in summer 2007. 1) Harry Potter 5 movie, 2) Harry Potter 7 book, 3) Pirates of the Caribbean 3 and 4) Spiderman 3. WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO HAPPEN NEXT YEAR!**

**--------------------------------------------**

When the three sat down at the Gryffindor table Harry looked up and saw the Umbridge woman from his hearing. He told Ron and Hermione, but they weren't sure why she was here either.

A moment later the first years walked in lead by Professor McGonagall and Danny who was walking next to her. McGonagall placed a stool down and the Sorting hat on it and everyone waited. Then the hat burst in song. The song explained all about the founders and how everything fell apart, and it seemed to warn us that we had to unite.

After that McGonagall walked over to the stool and pulled out the list of first years and started calling out names. After a while the last name was called, everyone clapped but there was still one person left standing in front of the stage. People were already talking; he was much too tall to be a first year.

Dumbledore stood up after a moment and began to talk in a strong but cheerful voice. "I have wonderful news, Danny Fenton will be joining us for his fifth year. He has never had any magical training but he is ready to get started. But it will help that he is going to be taught his first four years of magic by Miss Hermione Granger." Everyone clapped for Hermione, who had turned pink. "So please, Danny come up here." Dumbledore sat back down as Danny walked over to the stool; an uproar of whispers had started. No one had ever started after first year, of course to be fair most of the whispers were from the girls of the school saying things like, _'Oh! He's so cute!'_

Danny sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head and it began to speak. "Well, you have a long year ahead of you. I see your very brave, yes very brave. Although sometimes careless," chuckled the hat. "I know, Gryffindor!" the hat exclaimed, the Gryffindor table stood and clapped loudly.

Danny smiled and walked over to his friends and sat down. Dumbledore stood again and made the food appear. Everyone ate until they were about to burst, and then Dumbledore stood once more, the food disappearing while he began his speech.

"First years must know that the forest is out of bounds to students-and a few of our older students should know this by now," he started. (Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged smirks and Danny rolled his eyes.) "We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank for Care of Magical Creatures and Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Everyone clapped, although Harry and the others exchanged panicked looks, how long was she staying and where was Hagrid?

Dumbledore was about to continue when he was interrupted by Umbridge, "Hem, hem." It seemed she wanted to speak. Dumbledore looked surprised for a moment then smiled and sat down. Umbridge stood.

"Thank you, headmaster," she started, he voice very high and girly, which was strange coming from such a frog-like woman. She continued with a very long speech, most everyone let their minds go everywhere but the speech and talked quietly with the person next to them. All that is but Hermione who seemed to be taking in every word.

After she was done she sat and Dumbledore finished up and dismissed them. Hermione and Ron walked over to get all the first years while Harry and Danny walked to the common room. Some people were staring at the two friends; Harry thought it must be because of how the paper was making him look like a lying show-off and for Danny because of the opening from Dumbledore.

Harry and Danny stopped in front of the picture of the Fat Lady when Harry realized that he didn't know the password. Neville ran up and said the password, he wasn't going to forget it this year, it was _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_. The Fat Lady opened the door and the three walked up to their room, Danny was staying there too. There had always been an extra bed in their room.

Dean and Seamus were already there, putting up posters and unpacking. It's amazing how one question can spark a fight, and that's exactly what happened here. Seamus's mom didn't want him to come back to Hogwarts because she believed what the _Daily Prophet _said about Harry and Dumbledore The fight stopped somewhat when Ron came up. At first he got into it too, but then showed that he was a prefect and threatened detention.

Dean and Neville (Dean somewhat) backed up Harry when it came to Voldemort being back.

After that was done and there was a silence Danny spoke up. "Soooo, I'm Danny Fenton," he said putting a hand out to Dean.

Dean smiled a little and took his hand. "Dean Thomas, and that's Seamus Finnigan."

"Nice to meet you," said Danny.

After a few minutes of conversation everyone got dressed and went to bed.

The next morning Seamus was dressed very quickly and ran out the door. Danny, Ron and Harry all walked down to the great hall together running into Hermione. When they entered the great hall and walked to their table a tall black girl with long hair walked up to them.

"Hi Harry!" she said quickly.

"Hi Angelina," he replied.

"Guess what, I've been made Quidditch Captain," she said.

"Nice one," replied Harry again.

"Yeah, well we need a new Keeper now that Oliver's left. Tryouts are on Friday at five o'clock and I want the whole team there," she explained, then she noticed Danny. "Oh, hi. Your Danny Fenton, right? I'm Angelina, have you ever played Quidditch?"

"Nope," he answered. "What's a Keeper anyway?" asked Danny.

"The goal keeper, he makes sure no balls get in the three rings," answered Harry.

"That doesn't sound so hard, I have pretty good reflexes," said Danny.

"Maybe you should try out then, sorry have to go. Bye!" said Angelina walking away.

"Danny, there's just one problem," stated Hermione, "You don't know how to ride a broom, and Quidditch is played on them."

Danny shrugged. "It can't be that hard, I can already fly. I just have to add a broom to the mix," he said sitting down.

"He's got a point," said Ron sitting next to him, Harry as well.

After they were finished with there breakfast McGonagall handed out the schedules. "I can't believe it! Look what we have today! History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double DADA. What a tough day." exclaimed Ron.

"What did you expect, it's our O.W.L. year." said Hermione looking over her own schedule.

They walked off to Snape's dungeon for potions. "This seems like a swell place for a class," said Danny dryly as they stopped in front of it.

"Everyone quiet," said Snape while walking into the classroom. "Today we will be making the _Draught of Peace_. The ingredients and method are on the board. You have half an hour, start."

Of course the potion was a very complicated one and the ingredients had to be added in the right order and quantities. They all got started. Harry was feeling bad for himself, but even more so for Danny. He had never done this before; there was no way he'd be able to do this potion.

"There should be a light silver vapor rising from your potion," called Snape when it was ten minutes left.

Harry looked around the classroom, his potion had a dark gray steam and Ron's was spitting green sparks. Hermione's had a silver vapor and to his surprise, so did Danny's.

After time was up Snape walked around the classroom judging everyone's potions. He stopped at Harry's. "Potter, what is this suppose to be?" he asked.

"The _Draught of Peace_," answered Harry.

"Tell me Mr. Potter, did you add syrup of hellebore?" asked Snape.

Harry's heart sank. "No," he said quietly.

"Then this is worthless," said Snape, pulling out his wand and pointing it to Harry's cauldron. _"Evanesco." _And the potion vanished.

Snape smiled and moved on to Danny, who was sitting next to Harry. His smile disappeared when he saw Danny's potion. It was just like Hermione's, perfect.

"Mr. Fenton, tell me did you get any help from Miss Granger?" asked Snape.

"No sir," answered Danny.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Then tell me how you got your potion perfect if you have never had any magical training?"

Danny smiled. "Well I did read the potion book from front to cover after I got it," started Danny, "And I don't know if it counts but science was my best subject in my old school and it's very similar to this. Mixing things together to make something new," answered Danny.

Snape walked away seething. "Please fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with you name and bring it up to my desk," said Snape sitting at the aforementioned desk. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and it's uses in potion-making, hand it in on Thursday."

After everyone filled their flagons and put their things away Snape dismissed them.

"That was really unfair," muttered Danny when they were far away from Snape.

"Yeah, well he's never been fair to me," said Harry, then he smiled. "Of course I think it what you said to him was worth it, the look on his face!"

"Yeah, that was wicked!" exclaimed Ron.

"I have to admit, he deserved it," said Hermione with a small grin, "You have been studying really hard lately."

Danny nodded and they walked into the Divination.

"Hello class, I see you have all returned to Hogwarts just as I knew you would," Professor Trelawney began, "You will find your copies of _The Dream Oracle_. Dream interpretation is the most important means of divining the future. Turn to the introduction and read what Imago has to say on the matter of dream interpretation. Then divide into pairs and interpret each other's most recent dreams."

After they were done reading the intro they only had ten minutes left for the dream interpretation. Harry and Danny paired up while Ron paired up with Neville. "So, what is one of your dreams?" asked Danny.

"No, you go first," said Harry.

"Well, I know what mine means. I dreamt of my evil self kidnapping my family and friends and I can't use my powers to save them," said Danny. "Ever since the boggart, I'm just paranoid. It doesn't have any deep meaning." Danny sighed, "I already hate this class." Harry agreed.

After they were done they climbed down the ladder. "Can't believe how much homework we have already. I hope that Umbridge doesn't give us any."

When they walked in Professor Umbridge was already seated in the teacher's desk. "Good afternoon class!" she said when everyone was seated.

A few people muttered, "Good afternoon" back.

"That won't do! Once again, Good afternoon!" she said again.

"Good afternoon!" this time everyone said.

"Good, now quills out and wands away." she said. This was a warning that this wouldn't be a fun class.

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**A Return to Basic Principles**

"I know you've had problems with teachers that don't follow the Ministry-approved curriculum, which has put you far behind standards," stated Umbridge. Umbridge made three sentences appear on the board. "Now everyone please everyone read chapter one of you copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_." She sat down at her desk as everyone began to read.

It was extremely dull; Harry kept on reading the same sentence over and over again, while Danny was staring off into space after reading the first page. But Hermione had not even opened her copy and had her hand up in the air. After a few more minutes Harry wasn't the only one watching her, everyone in the class was now.

Finally Umbridge took notice of her. "Do you have a question, dear?" she asked.

"Yes about you course exams," said Hermione.

"And you are-?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, I think the course exams are perfectly clear," said Umbridge in a sweet voice.

"Well I don't, it doesn't say anything about using the spells," said Hermione bluntly.

"Using defensive spells?" asked Umbridge as if it was totally crazy. "I can't imagine a situation for you to use them."

"We're not using magic?" asked Ron.

"Students raise their hands to talk in my class, Mr.-?"

"Weasley," said Ron putting his hand up. Harry, Hermione and Danny raised their hands up as well.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Isn't the whole point to Defense Against the Dark Arts to practice defensive spells?" she asked.

"No, you will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-" started Umbridge.

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we are attacked-"

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" Harry put his hand up in the air, but Umbridge turned to Dean.

"Name?" asked Umbridge.

"Dean Thomas, and as Harry said, if we're going to be attacked it won't be risk-free-" said Dean.

"I repeat, do you expect to be attacked during class?" asked Umbridge.

"No, but-"

"I don't wish to criticize your past teachers, but you have been exposed to some irresponsible wizards in this class. Not to mention extremely dangerous half-breeds," explained Umbridge with a nasty laugh.

"If you mean Professor Lupin, he's a great guy and I'm sure a great teacher and-" started Danny.

"Hand! Mr.-?"

"Danny Fenton, and-"

"Hand, Mr. Fenton!"

"And it is my understanding that your last teacher preformed illegal curses in front of you-" said Umbridge.

"And he turned out to be a maniac, but we still learned loads-" said Dean.

"Your hand is not up!"

Parvati Patil raised her hand. "But what about the practical bit in our O.W.L?"

"As long as you have studied the theory there is no reason you will not be able to perform the spells," said Umbridge.

"Without ever practicing them before?" asked Parvati.

"As long as you study the theory-"

"And what good is theory in the real world?" asked Harry.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"So we're no supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?" asked Harry.

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh yeah?" asked Harry, his temper rising.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children, like yourselves?" asked Umbridge, her voice as sweet as possible.

"Hmm, let me think . . .maybe _Lord Voldemort?"_ said Harry.

There was a loud gasp and some of the girls screamed.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter," said Umbridge, and after a moment asked, "You are convinced that a Dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He wasn't dead, but yes he's returned," said Harry.

"Mr. Potter, this is a lie!" exclaimed Umbridge, her voice no longer sweet.

"It is not a lie! I saw and fought him!" exclaimed Harry back.

"Detention Mr. Potter! Tomorrow evening at five," said Umbridge.

Harry stood up. "So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord," said Harry.

Everyone gasped; Harry hadn't mentioned Cedric at all.

"Cedric's death was an accident," said Umbridge.

"It was a murder. Voldemort killed him," said Harry his voice shaking.

There was silence for a moment, and then Danny stood up as well. "Professor, I haven't known Harry very long, heck I didn't know I was a wizard before two weeks ago. I even don't know much about this 'Voldemort'- (a few gasps) "But I know that Harry doesn't lie and Hermione and everyone else is right, we have to practice the spells to be able to perform them," said Danny.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fenton, but since you have only practiced magic for a day then I think you have no right to be speaking," said Umbridge.

"Professor, Danny has already learned the whole first year curriculum and spells. He also make a perfect _Draught of Peace _potion," said Hermione, also losing her temper. The classroom filled with whispers.

"Miss Granger, if you do not wish to join your friend please begin to read," said Umbridge. Hermione looked as if she wasn't going to, but then sat back down. "The same goes for you Mr. Fenton. And Mr. Potter, take this to McGonagall." she said handing Harry a note.

"Professor, you can't punish him for speaking the truth-" insisted Danny.

"That's it! Mr. Fenton you, too, detention with you friend Mr. Potter. And you can also go with him to Professor McGonagall," she said handing him a note as well.

Danny grabbed it and he and Harry stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you likey! I really liked this chapter. . . . a lot . . . . . a lot a lot.**

**Review!**

**Thanks to Sirithiliel, passing4insane (be patient! It's coming up soon!), GostBoyd, Allie Phantom (Thanks!), mambagirl401, Jenna Dax (Yay! One whole year! And it's either going to be because of TUE or seeing ghosts or him being a ghost. I'm not sure!), 'Dark-Independent-Girl-101'(HOT HOT HOT!), Kouhiofdoragons, Serena the Hikari of Love (Thanks! I try!), Cococrash11, AmandaPhantom (CAN'T STOP LAUGHING ABOUT DOGS!) and Caty. You all are the best!**

**And thank you to my beta, My Eternal Facade! You rock!**


	9. Detention

**OMG! OMG OMG OMG OMG! I JUST NOTICED THAT I HAVE OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS TO THIS STORY! AND WITHIN 8 CHAPTERS! I DON'T THINK THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME!**

**Okay, let's stop with the all uppercases for now.**

**On with the story!**

**-----------------------------------**

Danny and Harry didn't talk on the way to McGonagall's office. It was perfectly quiet. That is until Danny's ghost sense went off and Peeves showed up.

"Why it's Potty Wee Potter!" he exclaimed.

"Go away, Peeves!" growled Harry.

"Oooh, Potty is cranky," said Peeves, then he noticed Danny. "And who's Potty's friend?"

"Someone that doesn't want to be bothered by a stupid, annoying ghost," snarled Danny as they kept walking.

"Oooh, seems to be a bad day," laughed Peeves. Finally, after a few more tauntings from Peeves, Danny lost his temper and fired an ecto-blast at the ghost. Peeves went flying through the wall and into the next class.

A door to the left of them opened and McGonagall walked out. "What in the world is going on out here? And why aren't the two of you in class?"

"We've been sent to you," said Harry stiffly.

"What do you mean, sent?" she asked, Danny and Harry handed her their notes. She read over them and looked up again. "Come in here."

They followed her into her office and the door automatically shut behind them.

"Well? Is it true?" she asked.

"What?" asked the two of them together.

"That you both shouted at Professor Umbridge."

"Yes," said Harry and Danny.

"You called her a liar?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"You told her that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"

"Yes."

McGonagall sat down at her desk and sighed. "Have a biscuit, both of you."

"Have a what?" asked Harry, confused.

"A biscuit, and sit down," she repeated, they both took one and sat down in the two chairs in front of her desk.

"You two have to be careful," she said finally, "Misbehavior in Doores Umbridge's class could cost you much more than points and detention."

"What do you-"

"Common sense. You know where she comes from and who she is reporting to," interrupted McGonagall, "It says here that she has given Harry detention every night this week, and you Danny for just tomorrow night."

"What!" exclaimed Danny, "Everyday, that's not fair to him if I only get one night."

"I'm sorry Mr. Fenton, she is a teacher and has every right." said McGonagall. "And Mr. Fenton, you will find that detention is much different here than you old school."

She stood up and opened the door. "Now go," she said. Danny and Harry almost ran out the door.

On the way to the Great Hall Harry cleared his throat. "Thanks for standing up for me in her class, you shouldn't have done it though. Now you have detention," said Harry.

"Your welcome and I don't care, I got detention all the time last year. And it can't be that different from here," said Danny, shrugging it off. Harry sighed and they kept walking.

-----------------------------------

Dinner wasn't the best experience. It seemed that everyone had heard about what had happened in Umbridge's class. And as everyone whispered about Danny and Harry, mostly Harry though, they didn't stop when they walked in, they were making it loud enough for them to hear.

Finally Hermione couldn't take it and they left. Of course on the way to the common room Hermione and Harry got in a bit of a shouting match as well. They walked into the common room; it was nearly empty. Everyone was down at dinner.

The four took their seats near the fireplace and started on their homework.

"I can't believe we're being taught by that woman!" exclaimed Hermione out of nowhere making them all jump. "How are we supposed to perform the spells without practicing?" After a small conversation that almost lead to another fight between Ron and Hermione, they started on their homework again.

Of course another five minutes later Hermione stood up and talked to Fred and George about using first years as testers for their joke shop candy (that made you faint). After threatening to write to their mother they stopped, but Hermione said she could no longer concentrate and went to bed. Before going up she placed some 'hats' for the house-elves and covering them with trash.

"I want them to be free," she said when asked.

"By tricking them?" asked Ron.

"It's for their own good," shrugged Hermione.

"I swear, you and Sam will be best friends if you every meet her," called Danny after her.

After she was gone Harry went up to bed as well.

----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at breakfast Danny's owl Phantom delivered him two letters: one from his parents and one from his friends. They were both about his detention. His parents told him that they didn't send him to Hogwarts just so he could get detention on his first day, they were however told about him making a perfect potion in class by McGonagall who had sent them the letter and were proud of him for that. The one from Sam and Tuck mentioned the detention and how he never changed. They also asked how his first day had gone. Danny wrote them a letter during breakfast and sent it to them before class, in it he told them everything. Especially about Umbridge and Snape, and that they were worst than Lancer.

For their first class that day they had double Charms. Professor Flitwick explained to them the importance of passing their O.W.L.s. After that they reviewed their Summoning Charms, which Danny mastered very quickly.

After Charms was double Transfiguration; McGonagall also talked about the importance of the O.W.L.s. She introduced Vanishing Spells, which she said are much easier than Conjuring Spells. Of course, Harry found them very difficult. Neither Ron nor Harry had vanished their snails at the end of class. Hermione and Danny, on the other hand did: Hermione on the third attempt and Danny on the fifth. They were awarded each ten points and didn't have to do homework while everyone else was told to practice the spell overnight.

All four of them spent their lunch in the library, catching up on homework. Hermione didn't talk to Ron at all; he had insulted her elf hats that morning and instead helped Danny with his homework.

After lunch they went to Care of Magical creatures then to Herbology. After that both Danny and Harry ran to dinner then to their five o'clock detention with Umbridge.

On the way out, however, they ran into Angelina. "Potter! How come you got detention for Friday?" she said, angry.

"Why-" then he remembered. "Tryouts," he muttered.

"I want you to ask that Umbridge woman if you can have Friday off, just be there!" she shouted again and walked off.

"And what are the chances of that?" asked Harry as they started walking again.

They both walked into the room, which was completely covered in pink and purple. Danny knew that Sam would have a heart attack if she stepped foot in here.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter, Mr. Fenton."

"Evening," they both muttered together.

"Sit down," she said sweetly. Harry decided to at least ask about doing his detention another day instead of Friday. It was refused, of course, so he sat down next to Danny. "Now, the two of you will be doing lines for me. Not with your quill, I have two just for you."

She handed the both of them a quill.

"Mr. Potter, I want you to write, _I must not tell lies._ And Mr. Fenton I want you to write, _I will not speak out,_" she said, sitting down.

"How many times?" asked Harry.

"As many as it takes for the message to sink in," she answered.

"What about ink?"

"You won't need it," she said with a smile, "Just start writing."

The two teens put pen to paper and started to write their lines. They both gasped, the words appeared in a bright red ink and at the same time it appeared on the back of their hands. Then it healed over. Danny and Harry looked at each other, it was happening to the both of them. Then they looked at Umbridge, who was smirking at the two of them.

"Anything wrong?" she asked sweetly.

"No," they both said at the same time and they started to write.

When Danny was sure she wasn't looking he turned his hand intangible. It worked, he felt no pain and the lines still were still writing. But then he looked over to Harry who was still suffering and turned his hand solid again. _It wouldn't be fair,_ he told himself.

Long after night had fallen Umbridge called them up to her desk. "Hands," she said, they held them out to her.

"It doesn't seem like we've made much of an impression yet," she said looking at the two of them. "Mr. Potter, I'll see you tomorrow and Mr. Fenton, please, I hope I don't see you in here again."

They both grabbed their bags and walked out the door. Once they had shut the door they both broke out into a run.

------------------------------

Both Danny and Harry didn't have time last night to finish their homework, although Danny already had a lot completed. The two both wrote down a dream in the Dream Dairy that they had to keep for Divination, and it seemed that Ron was as well.

"Why didn't you do it last night?" asked Harry.

Ron muttered something about, 'other things.'

On the way to Divination Ron brought up Umbridge. "So, what did you two do?" he asked.

"Lines," they answered together.

"Not too bad, right?" he asked, "Did she let you off for Friday?"

"No."

In Divination they were interpreting each other's dreams when Professor Trelawney walked up to Harry and Danny. "My dears, do you want to tell me your dreams?" she asked, Danny looked over to Harry who was shaking his head.

Danny decided to speak up. "I guess, I sort of know what it means though."

Trelawney nodded. "I've had it for the last few days, it changes a little each time. It has a ghost that attacked my town once and he has kidnapped my family and friends, but I can't save them." said Danny somewhat truthfully. "And I should tell you that the ghost in my home town are much different than the ghosts here, they can touch you for one, and they have powers that others don't."

The professor nodded her head. "Yes, well it might be better if I could see this dream," she said setting a crystal ball in front of Danny. "Now this usually only works when you have the power of the inner eye, but it can't hurt to try. I want you to place you hands on the crystal ball and think hard about the dream and every detail. If it works we will all be able to see it unfold in the mist of the crystal ball."

Danny nodded and nervously placed his hands on the crystal ball, like she said and thought hard about the dream. A moment later Danny was thrown backwards and the crystal ball was glowing, then there was an even brighter light and Dan Phantom was being projected over it. He was laughing as Danny lay at his feet, his face hidden in the shadows of his own hair. Danny's friends and family were tied to the Nasty Burger and a timer counted down from ten. Danny stood up and ran to save his family but then tripped and fell to the ground as the Nasty Burger blew up along with the people inside it.

The classroom was deadly silent as they watched this unfold, Danny watched as the projection contiued.

Dan walked up to Danny laughing and said, "They are gone, and you are alone."

Suddenly the dream changed and a figure appeared next to Dan, a snake like man in a black robe who was laughing with him. What Danny didn't know was that is was Voldemort, Harry however did and stood up slowly, his eyes fixed on Voldemort's face.

"No!" screamed both the Danny in the dream and in the classroom, suddenly the projection disappeared and Danny was left with all eyes on him.

"Mr. Fenton," choked out Trelawney, "Who was the other man?"

Danny stood up. "I don't know," he admitted, "He had just appeared in the dream last night."

"It's Voldemort," announced Harry quietly, all eyes turned to him with a start.

"What?" croaked Danny, "That's Voldemort?" Harry nodded. "What does that mean?" he asked.

Eyes turned to Trelawney who was pale; she was about to speak when the bell rang off. "You may all leave." Everyone was hesitant at first but they all left.

Harry, Danny and Ron walked to the great room in silence. "I have to go to my flying lesson, I'll see you later. Go and tell Hermione about the dream and I'll explain it more when I get back."

When Danny came back he had a smile on his face. "Well the teacher said I'm a natural. I was flying within the first five minutes, doing some tricks, too. She said that I should tryout for Quidditch and tried to score some goals with me as Keeper," said Danny, "Out of the twenty that she threw I stopped fifteen."

"That's great Danny!" exclaimed the three as one.

Of course a moment later Angelina yelled at Harry again.

"It's not like I want to be there!" he shouted back and she walked away.

"At least it's only lines," said Hermione.

Harry and Danny were about to reply but stopped their selves; it would probably be best for them not to know.

The group started to talk about the dream, they couldn't figure out why Danny was dreaming this. Maybe it was just a dream, but maybe it really meant something. They couldn't be sure, so they dropped the subject for a while.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks to DPhantomtomboy, Sirithiliel (I hate you), dAnnYsGiRl777, epobbp, Horselvr4evr123, Tamiara, hammy ham ham, Shiva the Sarcastic, Pieling (That's basicly what it is. Don't wory, you probally liked this chapter more seeing as it gets different. Please leave a e-mail address so I can reply to you.), Jenna Dax (I KNOW! All of those sound so cool! And lets not forget High School Musical 2! The hottie Zac Efron! Please leave a e-mail so I can reply to you, I like to reply to my helpful reviewers!), phantasiashadow, passing4insane (yes, be patient!), GadgetCid (Caty), Logrus Mage (Thank you so much for the ideas! I can't wait to use some of them, but most will probally be in the 6th or 7th year! Sorry! But I WILL use some of them, they are the best!), heather0, Serena the Hikari of Love, Starella, AlisSilly, Cococrash11, Starella, Samantha Seldowitz and penguindust!**

**'Breathes heavly' So. . . many. . . names.**

**Once again, thank you so much! I'm so gald people love this story so much that I have over a hundred reviews!**

**Thanks to my beta, My Eternal Facade! You rock!**

**QUIZ QUESTION 4 DANNY PHANTOM: What was Butch Hartman orignally going to name Danny (and the show)? HINT: Phantom.**

**QUIZ QUESTION 4 HARRY POTTER: In the first book what party did Harry, Hermione and Ron attend?**

**If you answer a question, or both, right you get a cookie and a small sneak peek from the chapter of your choice! Choose from chapters 10, 11, 12, or 13.**

**Please review and let the force be with you!**


	10. The Closet uh

**I am back to post the next chapter! YAY!**

**PIRATES WAS SO COOL! But why did it have to end in a cliffy? WHY! Now we have to wait a whole year! WHY WHY WHY WHY!**

**Now everyone, (mostly girls, though) Imagine Daniel Radcliffe as a pirate. No, even better, imagine him in Captin Jack's or Will Turner's clothes! Now, is that hott or what?**

**On with the story!**

**----------------------**

The next few days passed the same way. The detentions weren't getting any better and the homework didn't stop. The four teens couldn't figure out Danny's dream either, and the news of what happened in Divination had spread very quickly. People, mostly girls, were coming up and telling them it must be a terrible dream and that 'if he wanted to talk' they would be there for him. And when they would say this they would put their hands on his shoulder, some even got the courage to hug him before leaving then Danny would blush madly.

On Thursday, after detention during which the sentence was now on his hand permanently, Harry was walking back to the common room when he ran into Ron.

"Ron, what are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Um, I'm," he stuttered, trying to hide his broom.

"Tell me," said Harry.

Ron explained that he was trying out for Keeper. Harry said it was great, although he was worried that if one of his friends made it and the other didn't what would happen.

"Harry, what's on your hand?" asked Ron, Harry had just reached up to scratch his nose.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

Finally he told Ron and Hermione about the lines.

"I can't believe her! She made the two of you do that!" said Hermione furiously.

"You have to tell someone," said Ron.

"No, I don't want her to know that she's gotten to me," insisted Harry.

---------------------------------

Friday at five o'clock Harry walked into Umbridge's office and started writing lines. Every chance he got he looked out the window to see the tryouts, but after night had fallen he could no longer see.

After he was done Harry walked up to Umbridge and when she touched his hand he felt a deep pain in his stomach. "Hurts doesn't it?" she asked, and then sent him away.

When Harry walked into the common room Danny ran up to him.

"Guess what! I'm Keeper!" he exclaimed.

"What? Really. That's great!" he exclaimed. They walked over to Ron. "So Ron, how did you do?" asked Harry, dreading the worst.

"He did great!" said Danny. "I only stopped one goal more than him, I think the only reason he didn't make it was because the sun was setting during his turn."

"It's fine, I can always tryout next year. A lot of people are graduating," said Ron. Harry nodded.

After Harry had sat down with everyone he explained what had happened in Umbridge's office when she touched him.

"So do you think she's being controlled?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe," said Harry thoughtfully.

"She's horrible and twisted, she is," said Ron.

"Yes she is, Harry I think you should tell Dumbledore," whispered Hermione.

"No, I'm not bothering him with this," said Harry. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

He and Ron walked up to bed while Hermione started teaching Danny magic from their second and third year.

-----------------------------------

It was about 11 o'clock, and the common room was empty leaving only Hermione and Danny. It was about midnight when Danny's ghost sense went off, Hermione noticed him shiver.

"Danny, are you okay?" she asked putting down her book.

"No, I think there's a ghost around," said Danny.

"Of course, there's ghosts everywhere." she said rolling her eyes.

"No, I know when it's a Hogwarts ghost, it feels different. This is something I've never felt before, like it's something else, not a ghost or maybe a really strong ghost," explained Danny.

"Well what do you want to do?" asked Hermione.

Danny stood and so did Hermione. "Come with me." Danny transformed into his ghost half and grabbed Hermione making them both intangible then flew through the wall.

Danny landed after about five minutes of flying around the school. Both of them looked around.

"Danny, I don't see anything," said Hermione after a moment.

"Yeah, and I don't feel it any more either," muttered Danny.

Just before he was about to suggest that they fly back to the common room they heard footsteps. Hermione's eyes widened, Danny looked around and found the door closest to them. He grabbed Hermione again and fazed her into the door. Unfortunately, it was a broom closet with little to no room so once he turned them solid again they were both squeezed up against each other.

Hermione was the only one to notice this though; Danny was too busy looking at the door. Hermione felt a blush creep onto her cheeks, her hands were placed up against his chest and their faces were only about six inches apart.

_'Wow, he sure is well built. He has to have at least a four pack, if not a six-pack,' _thought Hermione, then she mentally slapped herself. _'No! Bad Hermione, you can't think that about you best friend!'_ Then a voice in the back of her head said, _'Your very hot best friend. Your very smart, hot best friend.'_ Hermione's blush deepened.

Finally Danny, who still hadn't noticed their awkward position, pulled her out of her thoughts. "Whoever it was is gone," he said turning to face her, then finally noticing that they were only a moment away from kissing. "Um, sorry. I just needed a place to faze into and this was the only place to go," he choked out quickly as he blushed. He was about to move his arm to turn her intangible but noticed that he already had his hands on her waist; he hadn't taken them off when they had entered the closet.

He cleared his throat, turned her intangible and flew with her to the common room in silence. When they reappeared in the common room Danny turned back to normal and they said their goodbyes.

When Hermione lay down to sleep all she could think about was Danny. _'No! I can't have a crush on him, what would it do to our friendship?'_ she told herself over and over again, but in the end the crush won out. _'Okay, maybe I have a crush on him,'_ she finally admitted, then added, _'Yeah, along with every other girl in school.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning Danny woke up early and got dressed. He walked down stairs into the common room where Hermione was sitting doing some homework. "Hi Hermione," he greeted while sitting down and pulling out some of his homework.

Hermione looked up and blushed a little. "Oh, hi Danny," she said.

After a moment Danny spoke up again. "So, should we tell Harry and Ron about what happened last night?" asked Danny.

Hermione gave him a confused look. "You know, about my ghost sense and how I felt something weird."

"Oh! I don't think so; Harry is under enough stress as it is, with that dream and Umbridge. If we have to, then yes, but not now," said Hermione. Danny nodded and they went back to their homework.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up and looked around the room, it looked like Danny was up already and in the common room. Harry pulled out a quill and paper and started writing a letter to Sirius, making sure to make it as secretive as possible. After re-reading it a few times he got dressed and walked down stairs and just as he predicted Danny and Hermione were in the common room doing homework.

"Hi guys, Danny, why did you get up so early?" asked Harry.

"I kept having that dream," Danny replied leaning back in his chair.

Harry sighed. "I'll be back, I'm going to the Owlery," he said climbing through the portrait hole.

On the way there he ran into Nearly Headless Nick. "I wouldn't go down that way," he said pointing down the hallway, "Peeves is planning an amusing joke on the next person to walk by."

"Does it involve Paracelsus falling on top of people's heads?" asked Harry.

"Yes it does, I think I'll find Bloody Baron, he might be able to stop him. Or maybe your friend Danny, I hear he is half ghost and got a shot at Peeves the other day," said Nick. "Ever since Peeves is afraid of him." Harry nodded and walked away.

At the Owlery, Harry handed Hedwig the letter and told him to deliver it to Sirius. He looked out the nearest window, and a few moments later the door opened and none other than Cho walked in.

"Hi," said Harry quickly.

"Oh hi, I didn't think anyone would be up this early. I just remembered it was my mum's birthday," she said showing him the box she was holding.

She walked over to the window with him. "Nice day, isn't it?" he asked, feeling rather stupid.

"Yes, nice Quidditch conditions. I haven't been out all week, you?" she asked.

"No, not at all," Harry answered.

"Hey, does Gryffindor have a new Keeper?" asked Cho.

"Yeah, my friend Danny, the one who was on the train with me," answered Harry.

"Oh, I remember him. He was nice, sort of made an embarrassing moment really funny," laughed Cho. "Is he good?" she asked as she attached the present to the owl's leg.

"I don't know, I was in detention," said Harry.

"That Umbridge woman is foul. Putting you in detention just because you told the truth, about how- how he died. You were really brave standing up to her like that," said Cho.

Harry smiled. She thought he was brave.

Suddenly the caretaker, Filch walked in. "Aha!" he exclaimed, "I had a tip off that you are intending to place a massive order for Dungbombs!"

Harry put his arms over his chest. "Who said that?"

"I have my sources, now hand over whatever it is you're sending," he said.

"I can't, it's gone," said Harry.

"How do I know you don't have it in your pocket?" asked Filch.

"Because I saw him send it," said Cho.

"You did?" he asked, Cho nodded. "If I catch a whiff of a Dungbomb . . ." he walked out.

"Thanks." said Harry.

"Your welcome, you're not ordering them, right?" asked Cho.

"No, I'm not." assured Harry.

"Good."

Cho finished tying her package to the owl and sent it away. "Bye Harry, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later," said Harry weakly. He was alone again.

------------------------------------

Harry sat down at breakfast about thirty minutes later, smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Ron.

"Um, Quidditch later," answered Harry.

"That reminds me Harry, do you mind going down with me early to get some practice in before training starts?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, okay." answered Harry.

"I don't think you should, Harry, you're really behind on homework-" started Hermione, but then stopped as the owls flew in and one dropped Hermione a copy of the _Daily Prophet._

In the paper it said that they got a tip off that Sirius Black was in London (Lucius Malfoy probably) and they found an article about a break in at the Ministry of Magic. It was Sturgis Podmore, the man that was supposed to be a guard for Harry. They thought that maybe it was a set up, but weren't too sure.

After breakfast Danny and Harry walked down to the Quidditch pitch, and Ron let Danny borrow his broom so he wouldn't have to use one of the school brooms. Danny said he would buy his own soon.

Danny hovered in front of the three rings while Harry played as Chaser, hitting in Quaffles. Danny was very good; he blocked over half of Harry's throws. After a while they both walked back to the school for lunch, then they returned for their real training session.

"Hey Danny, you all right?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, just fine. Worked in a little practice before lunch," answered Danny.

Angelina walked in and began to talk. "Let's go, oh and there are a couple people watching, just ignore them."

Harry had a hunch that he knew who were watching, and sure enough, it was the Slytherin team. "Is that Fenton riding?" asked Malfoy. "Why would anyone put a flying charm on a moldy old log like that? Did you get it from Weasley?" All of the team laughed at Draco's joke.

"Ignore them," whispered Harry.

"Who? I don't hear anyone," said Danny, smiling.

"Exactly the attitude I want, Danny," said Angelina.

The practice started out bad, but they tried their best and by the middle the Slytherins, Malfoy included, couldn't find anything to laugh at. Danny was catching everything the team threw at him.

"Your doing great Danny!" exclaimed Angelina.

The practice continued for another thirty minutes, and many saves from Danny later, the practice ended. But during the whole practice Malfoy wouldn't stop trying to insult the team members and failing. They didn't let him get to them at all.

"How was practice?" asked Hermione when they walked into the common room.

"Danny was great!" exclaimed Harry. "He really showed Malfoy!"

That night they were the only ones left in the common room doing their homework when an owl flew into the room.

"Is that Hermes?" asked Hermione.

"Blimey, it is!" said Ron. "Why is Percy writing to me?"

"Percy, the brother that turned on you guys?" asked Danny.

"Yeah." said Ron opening the letter.

The whole letter was basically to tell Ron to stop being friends with Harry and that Dumbledore was crazy. That and something about reading the _Prophet _the next day and being loyal to Umbridge.

"Well, if you want to what," he checked Percy's letter, "'sever ties' with me I swear I won't get violent," said Harry.

"Yeah, do you think he wants you to be friend with a half ghost? I might turn on you and become crazy," said Danny rolling his eyes.

Ron took the letter and tore it up. "He is the world's biggest git!" he exclaimed.

They all sat back down and continued their homework, but Harry was staring at the fire. Then suddenly he thought he saw a flash in the middle of the fire, it looked like Sirius.

Harry fell to the ground and sat in front of the fire. "Harry, what are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"I think I saw Sirius's head in the fire." said Harry.

"What, that can't be- Sirius!" she exclaimed as Sirius's head appeared in the fire and this time stayed.

"There you guys are, I've been checking over and over," said Sirius.

"What! Were you seen?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I think a first year girl did, but she probably thought she was seeing things," said Sirius. "Harry, I got your letter and this is the only way I could think of contacting you without sending another letter."

"You didn't say you'd written to Sirius," said Hermione.

Harry shrugged and flashed an innocent smile. Harry was thinking that his scar hurting was just because Voldemort was feeling happy at the time and Sirius agreed.

"That women is evil enough to be a Death Eater," said Ron stiffly.

"Yes, she is a piece of work-you should hear the way Remus talks about her," said Sirius with a smile.

"Does Lupin know her?" asked Harry.

"No, but she did something that makes it almost impossible for him, and all werewolves, to get jobs," said Sirius.

"What does she have against them?" asked Hermione.

"Scared of them probably," said Sirius, "I guess she hates part-humans, always trying to get rid of them and cage them up," he explained.

"Then I guess we should add her to the list of people NOT to tell my secret to," said Danny dryly. "Can't imagine what she'd do to me if she found out," he said, then added after a thought. "Actually, I have some idea, but I still don't like it."

"So, what are her lessons like?" asked Sirius.

"Horrible! She doesn't let us do any magic at all!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Only reading from the book," muttered Ron.

"Figures, it was leaked to us that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat," said Sirius.

"Trained in combat?" repeated Harry. "Does he think Dumbledore is building an army or something?"

"Exactly, thinks Dumbledore is planning to take over the Ministry," said Sirius.

After a moments pause Harry spoke up again. "What about Hagrid?" he asked.

"Ah, well he was suppose to be back by now," said Sirius. "But I'm sure Hagrid is fine," insured Sirius after seeing their concerned looks.

"But-" started Hermione.

"Madame Maxime was with him. There is nothing to say he's hurt, or perfectly okay either," Sirius argued, but the teens weren't completely convinced.

They also talked about Danny's dream with Voldemort in it, Sirius wasn't sure what it meant either. He said that he would get back to them if he came up with anything and that if Danny kept having the dream to contact the Order or tell McGonagall.

Sirius said his good byes after Hermione said he shouldn't come to their next Hogsmeade weekend. He seemed really hurt about it, but he disappeared before they could say anything else.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Now to answer any questions, there will probally be NO PAIRINGS in this story. Just random flirting. I don't think Danny and Hermione will ever get together, he's made for Sam!**

**AS OF RIGHT NOW I HAVE 140 REVIEWS! YAY!**

**Thanks to epobbp, DPhantomtomboy (I know, I wanted to add a big twist!), Sunshine Silverjojo (Thanks for the idea!), danaphantom, passing4insane, hammy ham ham, Serena the Hikari of Love (Don't worry, the dream comes into play later. . . I think.), Tamiara, GadgetCid, phantasiashadow, Imaginary Whisper, Sirithiliel, Shiva the Sarcastic (Thansk!), lindy12, GhostGirlie15 (Glad you like it!), Sasia (Thanks! Glad you like it!), penguindust, Pieling (That's a really good idea, with Sirius.), Deliela and happy yaoi lover! **

**(Sorry if I missed anyone!)**

**The people who got the Danny Phantom question right are: NO ONE! People come on! It's "Jackie Phantom" REALLY! He said it in a interview!**

**The people who got the Harry Potter question right are: epobbp, danaphantom, Tamiara, Imaginary Whisper, Sirithiliel, lindy12, penguindust, Deliela and happy yaoi lover!**

**(As for this question, I said the FIRST BOOK and it's really the SECOND BOOK I meant. It's Nearly Head-less Nick's DeathDay party. Sorry!)**


	11. High Inquisitor

**Hello all! Just thought I'd post a new chapter! This is shorter than my other few chapters, so sorry about that! Hope you like it!**

**-0000000000000**

The next morning at breakfast the owl delivered Hermione's copy of _Daily Prophet._ They didn't have to look far, for on the front page was a huge picture of Dolores Umbridge and the heading read:

**MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM**

**DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTTED FIRST-EVER 'HIGH INQUISITOR'**

"High Inquisitor? What is that suppose to mean?" asked Danny darkly.

Hermione read aloud from the article, after she was done she looked up and folded the newspaper. "Great, now Fudge has given her the power to inspect other teachers!" she exclaimed outraged.

"I guess we better go to Binn's just in case she's inspecting his class," said Danny standing.

Umbridge was not inspecting their History of Magic lesson, but it was just as boring as last Monday. She wasn't in Snape's dungeon either when they arrived for double potions.

"I have graded your papers the same way as they would have been for the O.W.L.s," said Snape with a smirk as he handed out their homework, "This should give you an idea of how they will be.

"Most of you would have failed this examination. I expect more effort for this week's essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes or I will start giving detentions to those of you who get D's," continued Snape turning on his heel.

"Some people got D's? Ha!" laughed Malfoy in a whisper.

Harry put his essay in his bag as soon as possible; he wanted to keep it away from prying eyes.

This time Harry didn't want to give Snape a reason to fail him, so he re-read every line on the blackboard at least three times before starting. His potion, Strengthening Solution, wasn't as clear a turquoise shade as Hermione and Danny's but at least it wasn't pink like Neville's and red like Ron's. Harry filled a flask and placed it on Snape's desk.

"That wasn't as bad as last week," Hermione said, leaving the classroom and walking to lunch.

"I guess . . ." Harry trailed off.

"I got a P on the essay," muttered Ron finally, getting tired of Hermione's stare.

"And there's nothing wrong with that," said Fred walking up to the table.

"Hey Fred, have you had a class of yours inspected yet?" asked Hermione.

"Yep, right before lunch, Charms," he answered.

"What do you have today?" asked George.

"Trelawney and the old bat herself, Umbridge," answered Harry.

"Well be a good boy with you temper today, Angelina will go mad if you miss any more Quidditch. Same goes for you Dan," said Fred.

Danny rolled his eyes and continued eating.

Harry didn't have to wait till DADA to see Umbridge; she was in a big chair when they arrived for Divination. Harry pulled his Dream Diary and _Dream Oracles_ out.

"Please, split into pairs and interpret each other's latest nighttime visions with the aid of the_ Oracle,_" said Professor Trelawney.

Umbridge stood and walked around the room, after a while of taking notes she walked over to Trelawney and started to ask her questions. Harry tried to listen in.

"Tell me, how long have you been here?" she asked.

"Just about sixteen years," Trelawney answered.

"Quite a long time," said Umbridge, marking it down on her clipboard.

After a few more questions Umbridge asked her to predict something. Trelawney put on a scandalized look and exclaimed, "The Inner Eye does not See upon command!"

"I see," she stated with a smirk and writing a note.

"Wait!" shouted Trelawney saying something about peril and danger, the usual.

"Right," answered Umbridge, marking this down.

It was safe to say that Trelawney was in a bad mood for the rest of the class. She predicted a very early death for Harry because of his dream of eating soup and stormed around the classroom.

After Divination they walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. When they arrived they told Hermione what had happened in Divination. Hermione was going to ask more, but Umbridge walked in and everyone got to their seats.

"Wands away, please read chapter two," she said sitting down.

Harry, and everyone else, sighed and opened their books. Harry was about to start reading when he noticed that Hermione's hand was up, yet again. Umbridge had noticed as well and walked over to Hermione, stopping in front of her desk.

"What is it Miss. Granger?" she asked in a whisper so the rest of the class wouldn't hear.

"I've already read chapter two," answered Hermione.

"The go on to chapter three," said Umbridge sweetly.

"I've read that, too. I've read the whole book."

Umbridge looked surprised for a moment and blinked, but recovered quickly.

"Then please tell me what Slinkhard says about counterjinxes in chapter fifteen."

Hermione answered, "He says 'counterjinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable. He states they are improperly named."

Umbridge raised her eyebrows, and even Harry was impressed.

"But I disagree."

"What?"

"Yes. He didn't like jinxes, but I think that they can be very useful when used defensively," said Hermione.

"I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion that matters in this class," said Umbridge, "And I am taking five points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class.

"I am here to teach you using the Ministry-approved method. Your previous teachers in this class couldn't say the same - with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell."

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher," said Harry loudly and sarcastically, "The only problem was having Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head."

The silence that followed his comment was the loudest he had ever heard, then-

"Another week's detentions would do you some good, Mr. Potter," said Umbridge with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------------

George was right about Angelina's reaction the following morning, after his detention that night. She shouted so loudly that Professor McGonagall had to come over from the staff table.

"Miss Johnson, why are you making such a racket?" she asked.

"Harry has landed himself in detention, again!"

"What, Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall sharply, "From whom?"

"Professor Umbridge, Professor," answered Danny, who was standing next to Harry.

"Are you telling me," said McGonagall lowering her voice, "That after the warning we had last Monday you lost your temper with her again? Please tell me that you didn't get detention too, Mr. Fenton."

"Professor, did you hear Angelina yelling at me?" asked Danny with a small smile. "If I had gotten a detention I'd be a full ghost by now."

"Then Mr. Potter you must get a grip on yourself," she said beginning to turn to the staff table, but quickly turned back to Danny. "Oh, and Mr. Fenton, congrats on becoming Keeper." Then she walked back to the table.

"She's right you know, Harry," agreed Hermione when he sat down.

The group finished breakfast and walked to Charms, during which Harry didn't speak to Hermione at all, but he forgot his anger when he saw Professor Umbridge in Transfiguration.

"Excellent, let's see Umbridge get what she deserves," said Ron, the group sitting in their usual seats.

McGonagall walked in the classroom telling people to get box of mice in the back of the room and telling others to hand in homework. She was completely ignoring Umbridge.

"Hem, hem," said Umbridge, McGonagall continued.

"Now all of you that have successfully vanished your snails have the first of the spell," said McGonagall.

"Hem, hem."

"Yes?" said McGonagall, turning around.

"I was wondering if you received my note," said Umbridge.

"Obviously I have other wise I would have asked why you were in my classroom," said McGonagall. "As I was saying, you shall be practicing the Vanishing Spell on mice-"

"Hem, hem."

"I wonder," said McGonagall turning to Umbridge, "how you expect to get an idea of my teaching methods if you interrupt me?"

Umbridge looked as if she had been slapped in the face, but stopped talking.

"Now, this spell gets more difficult with the complexity of the animal . . ." went on McGonagall.

"And she lectures me about my temper," whispered Harry to Danny and Ron, but his anger with McGonagall was disappearing when he saw the look on Umbridge's face.

McGonagall didn't allow Umbridge to follow her around during the class, so instead she sat in the back writing notes.

"I will be getting you the results of your inspection in ten days," said Umbridge at the end of class.

"I can hardly wait," McGonagall replied coldly.

**000000000000000000**

**Hope you like it!**

**Thanks to Shiva the Sarcastic, lindy12, GhostPirateWitchGirlie16, Jenna Dax, hammy ham ham, Sirithiliel, Horselvr4evr123, silvermoonphantom, phantasiashadow (I don't know, nice question though.), teentitan2468, Angelhalo101, Imaginary Whisper, Serena the Hikari of Love, epobbp, passing4insane, Sasia (He gets revealed. . . in due time.), -StarPhantom-, Tamiara, Pieling, GadgetCid, 'Dark-Independent-Girl-101' and heather0! You are the best!**

**Please review!**

**Danny Phantom question: What kind of ghost fighting animal was Danny orignally going to have?**

**Harry Potter question: When does the last Harry Potter book come out? (Or the romours.)**

**SNEAK PEEKS FOR ALL!**


	12. What do we do?

**Hello! I'm in New Mexico! I'll just get to the point!**

**------------**

Next they had Care of Magical Creatures, and even though Harry thought he wouldn't see Umbridge again till that night she was there, inspecting Professor Grubbly-Plank. The professor didn't seemed at all worried when she was asked questions, most of them about Hagrid. She dodged most of them and was able to get through the class seemingly scott-free.

That night when Harry left Umbridge's office, very close to midnight, his hand was bleeding. He wrapped his scarf around it, but it was staining. When he arrived in the common room Ron, Hermione and Danny were the only ones still awake.

"Here Harry, it's a solution of strained and pickled murtlap tentacles. It should help," said Hermione, giving him a small bowl of yellow liquid when he sat down.

"Thanks," said Harry gratefully, when he put his hand in the liquid. It seemed to sooth the cuts.

"You should tell McGonagall, she'd go nuts if-" started Ron.

"No," said Harry, cutting him off.

"She's a awful woman, I was just saying to Ron and Danny when you came in . . . we've got to do something about her," said Hermione in a small voice.

"I suggested throwing her into the Ghost Zone, it's where all the evil ghosts live," said Danny, "She'd be toast."

"No, I mean something about her teaching. We're not going to learn anything from her," said Hermione. "I was thinking . . . maybe we could just do it ourselves."

"You mean, learn Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves?" asked Danny, raising an eyebrow.

"Hermione, do you have any idea how much homework Harry and I haven't done? We're already falling behind and it's only the second week back," groaned Ron.

"This is more important than homework!" exclaimed Hermione.

Danny, Harry and Ron just stared at her for a moment with their mouths open. "Wow, didn't think there was anything more important that homework," joked Ron.

"Of course there is!" said Hermione. "It's like Harry said, we have to prepare ourselves for what's out there, waiting for us."

Ron spoke up in a defeated tone, "But there is only so much we can learn from books."

"I agree, we've passed the stage where we can just learn things from books," said Hermione. "We need a teacher, one that can show us how to use the spells and correct us if we are doing something wrong."

"If you're talking about Lupin . . ." began Harry.

"No, I'm not talking about Lupin," Hermione said. "He's too busy with the Order and we would only see him on Hogsmeade weekends."

"Then who?" asked Harry, frowning at her.

Hermione sighed deeply. "Isn't it obvious? I'm talking about you, Harry."

There was a moment's silence.

"Me? I can't teach, I'm not a teacher," said Harry.

"Harry, your the best in our year-" started Hermione.

"No, you've beat me on every test-"

"No, I haven't," Hermione said coolly. "You beat me in the third year, but we aren't talking about tests. Harry, look what you've done!"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Let's see, first year - you saved the stone from You-Know-Who," said Ron.

"That was luck," insisted Harry.

"Second year - you killed the basilisk and destroyed Riddle," Ron interrupted.

"Yeah, but if Fawkes hadn't-"

"Third year," said Ron getting louder, "you fought off about a hundred dementors at once-"

"You know that was a fluke, and if the Time-Turner-"

Ron got even louder. "Last year you fought off You-Know-Who again-"

"Listen to me!" shouted Harry angrily, because Ron, Hermione and Danny were all smirking. "It sounds great when you say it like that, but all of that stuff was luck, I didn't even know what I was doing most of the time! I just did whatever I could think of, I didn't plan any of it, and I nearly always had help-"

Hermione, Ron and Danny were still smirking at Harry and he felt his temper rise, he wasn't even sure why.

"Don't sit there grinning like you know better than I do, I was there, wasn't I?" shouted Harry, "I got through all that because I guessed at stuff! I didn't have a clue what I was doing - STOP LAUGHING!"

A bowl fell to the floor and smashed. He became aware he was on his feet, but he didn't remember standing. Hermione's cat ran off to the corner; Ron, Danny and Hermione's smiles had vanished.

"_You have no idea what it's like! _You, none of you, have faced him! You think it's just memorizing a lot of spells and firing at him, like you're in class or something? The whole time you're sure there is nothing between you and death, it's not like you can think straight when you're about a second from being killed, or tortured, or watching your friends die. They never taught you that in their classes, how you deal with things like that and you think I'm just a clever boy and Diggory was stupid, like he messed up - you just don't get it! That could have been me! And it would have been if Voldemort hadn't needed me-"

Ron looked confused. "We didn't mean it like that, mate."

"Harry," Hermione said slowly, "this is exactly why we need you, you know what it's really like . . .facing him. Facing V-Voldemort."

Harry was surprised; it was the first time she had said his name and that calmed him down a little.

Danny stood up. "And Harry, I know I haven't faced him either but I've faced a lot of things that would send most of the kids and adults in this school running. I've watched my friends and family die, sure they were saved but that doesn't stop the nightmares. And I've seen how my future could end up if I stopped caring, if they really did die," explained Danny. "In a way, you and me have more in common than you think." Danny smiled faintly, "I don't know what I'm doing half the time either."

"Can you just think about it, Harry?" asked Hermione quietly.

Harry nodded after thinking it over for a moment.

Hermione stood up. "I'm going to bed."

"You coming?" asked Ron, feeling awkward.

"Yeah, just let me clean this up," said Harry pointing to the ground.

Harry pointed his wand to the broken pieces of china after Danny and Ron walked up the stairs. Suddenly he was very tired and walked up stairs to bed as well. His dreams were interrupted by long corridors and locked doors and he awoke the next day with his scar prickling.

-----------------------------------------------------

Hermione didn't mention Harry teaching DADA for two weeks after the original suggestion. Harry's detentions had stopped, although he didn't think the words on the back of his hand would ever fade completely. It was a blustery evening at the end of September and the four of them were sitting in the library when the subject came up again.

"I was wondering if you have thought about teaching DADA?" asked Hermione suddenly.

Harry paused for a minute pretending to be caught up in his book, but then put it back down. "Yeah, I've thought about it," said Harry. "Didn't you hear me say all the stuff about it all being luck?"

"Yes Harry," said Hermione gently, "But all the same you are great at DADA. You can do stuff full grown wizards can't, Viktor always said-"

"Yes, what did Vicky say?" asked Ron mockingly.

"Very funny, he said Harry knew how to do stuff he didn't and he was in his last year at Durmstrang," said Hermione.

"Who's Viktor?" asked Danny, he always had to ask about things. He had missed so much.

"He was in the Triwizard last year, and Hermione's date to the dance," said Ron. "You aren't still in contact with him, are you?"

"So what if I am?" snapped Hermione.

"Where is he from?" asked Danny.

"Hungary," answered Harry, and for no apparent reason (for this certain trio anyway), Danny burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Hermione.

Danny stopped laughing, still holding his stomach. "Nothing, it's just my friend Sam dated a guy from Hungary for a while, but he turned out to be a complete fake. All talk and no action," answered Danny.

"Gee, why does that sound familiar?" asked Ron coolly, turning to Hermione.

"Anyway, what do you think Harry?" asked Hermione, deliberately ignoring Ron. "Will you teach us?"

"Just you three, right?' asked Harry.

"Well," said Hermione, "I think we should teach anyone who wants to learn. We are trying to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort - oh don't be pathetic Ron."

Harry thought for a moment. "Yeah, but who would want to be taught by me, I'm a nutter remember?"

"Well I think you'd be surprised," said Hermione seriously.

"Look, you know the first weekend in October's a Hogsmeade weekend?" she whispered, "I think we should tell anyone who's interested to meet us in the village and we can talk it over."

"Why outside of school?" asked Ron.

"Because, I don't think Umbridge would be too happy if she found out what we were doing," said Hermione simply.

**------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to JK rulez, -StarPhantom-, kingdomman, My Eternal Facade (Best beta EVER!), flight-of-death, Kage Jaganshi, Sirithiliel (She broke a rule to read my story!), Angelhalo101, SquirrelGirl13, lindy12, baaQUAK, Pieling, Tamiara, Sasia, dAnnYsGiRl777, Jenna Dax, soccerman, happy yaoi lover, 'Dark-Independent-Girl-101' (Pink is a very evil color!), Cococrash11, Serena the Hikari of Love **

**DP question: JK rulez, kingdomman (No e-mail, no sneak peek!), My Eternal Facade (No sneak peek because. . . you've already read 12.), SquirrelGirl13, Tamiara, Sasia (couldn't get the sneak peek to you!), happy yaoi lover, DPhantomtomboy**

**HP question: JK rulez, Angelhalo101, SquirrelGirl13, lindy12, Tamiara, Sasia ( I couldn't get the sneak peek to you!), Jenna Dax, soccerman**


	13. To Hog's Head

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Danny were walking on the road to Hogsmeade on a sunny, but windy October day. When they entered Hogsmeade Danny couldn't help but be amazed.

"Wow, this place is awesome," said Danny in awe.

"Yeah, it's cool," said Harry shrugging it off. "So, are we going to The Three Broomsticks?" he asked Hermione.

"No, it's always packed and noisy. I've told the others to meet us in the Hog's Head, that other pub, I think it's a bit . . ." Hermione searched for a word, "dodgy, but students don't usually go in there so we won't be overheard."

They walked down the main road and past Aonko's Joke Shop, where they saw Fred, George and Lee Jordan, no surprise there. Danny seemed really interested in it too so they so they promised that they would stop in there before leaving. Finally they arrived at Hog's Head, the four hesitated outside the door.

"Well, come on," said Hermione pushing Danny forward, although she sounded nervous herself.

It wasn't like the Three Broomsticks; it was a pretty small room and was very dirty.

Harry turned to Hermione. "I'm not sure about this," he said.

"Harry, it's fine. Even if Umbridge was here she couldn't do anything, we're not out of bounds here," she reassured. "I even asked Professor Flitwick if students were allowed here, he said yes but advised me to bring my own glasses. I just don't think it's best to parade what we're doing."

Harry ordered four Butterbeers and they all walked to the farthest table from the bar. "So, is this good?" asked Danny pointing to the cup.

"Oh yeah, it's great," answered Ron. Danny took a small sip and smiled.

"I know that's right, have I ever mentioned how much I like the wizarding world?" asked Danny before taking another sip.

"You know, I bet they would serve us anything here," said Ron. "Maybe even a firewhisky."

"Ron! You are a prefect!" snarled Hermione.

"So, how many people are coming?" asked Harry.

"A couple people," answered Hermione.

They all waited for the people to arrive. The door opened and the first to come were Neville with Dean and Lavender, who was followed closely by Parvati and Padma with Cho (Harry's stomach did a flip) and one of her usually giggling girlfriends, Luna Lovegood. Then Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott and a Hufflepuff girl that Harry didn't know came in. Three Ravenclaw boys, Ginny, closely followed by a tall skinny blonde boy who Harry recognized as being a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and bringing up the rear Fred, George and Lee.

"A couple people?" asked Harry and Danny together.

"Well the idea seemed very popular," said Hermione sheepishly.

Fred asked the barman for 25 Butterbeers. After they were served everyone sat down around Harry in two's and three's.

Hermione cleared her throat and started speaking, although her voice was slightly higher than usual. "Well- er- hi," she started, "I had the idea - that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense against the Dark Arts - and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us- " Hermione's voice suddenly became more confident, "because no one could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts." Someone in the group said, 'hear, hear' and Hermione smiled.

"So I thought it would be good to take matters in our own hands."

Hermione looked sideways at Harry and continued, "And by that we have to learn the spells, not just the theory."

"You want to pass you O.W.L. too I bet?" said Michael Corner.

"Of course I do," said Hermione at once, "but I want more than that, I want to learn to defend myself because . . .because Lord Voldemort is back," she said finally.

The reaction was what to be expected, most everyone screamed, yelped, twitched or shuddered. All of them looked a Harry eagerly.

"And do you have proof that You-Know-who is back?" asked a blonde Hufflepuff.

"Well, Dumbledore-" started Hermione.

He interrupted, "No, not Dumbledore, him," he said nodding to Harry.

"And who are you?" asked Ron rudely.

"Zacharias Smith. And I think we have the right to know exactly what makes him say that he is back." answered the boy.

"Look, that's not what this meeting is about-"

Harry interrupted Danny. "It's okay,"

"Look, I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you don't believe him I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone," explained Harry.

Zacharias continued to argue. "All Dumbledore said was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought his body back. He didn't give us details, and I think we'd all like to know-"

"Look, if the only reason you came here was to ask how Cedric died then you might as well clear out because I don't want to talk about it," said Harry, his temper rising again.

No one moved, not even Zacharias.

Hermione continued, "So, if you want to learn some defense-"

"Is it true, that you can produce a Patronus?" interrupted a girl.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"A corporeal Patronus?" said the girl. "You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes."

"Blimey! I didn't know that," said Lee very impressed.

"And did you kill that basilisk with that sword?" asked Terry Boot, "One of the portraits told me that."

"Yeah, I did."

There was a murmur of excitement from the group.

"And in our first year he saved the Sorcerer's Stone from You-Know-Who," added Neville.

"And not to mention," started Cho, causing Harry's stomach to drop, "that he completed all the tasks last year. Getting past dragons and merpeople."

Danny smiled and gave Harry a nudge. "Wow Harry, you really back things up don't you? You just don't want to stop saving stuff," said Danny. "And I just thought my aunt died protecting you for nothing," he said slyly.

"What?" asked Lee. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, my aunt and Harry's mom were friends when they went to Hogwarts. Voldemort-" (there was a sharp intake for breath from everyone) "-hunted my aunt down and demanded that she tell him where the Potters were, but she didn't tell him and died protecting them," Danny made a face, "Although they were given up from another friend and killed anyway," Danny sighed, "Truth was I didn't know anything about wizards until Dumbledore showed up at my doorstep and gave me a letter."

"Dumbledore came to your house?" asked a girl named Susan.

"Yeah, although his arrival wasn't all that welcomed because he was attacked by a ghost," said Danny rubbing the back of his neck. "My home town has a ghost attack almost everyday."

"But ghosts can't hurt anyone, they go right through you," said someone.

"The ghosts here do, but the ghosts where I live are different, they can hurt you," said Danny, "I should know, my parents are ghost hunters."

'_And there is the little fact that I hunt them on a daily basis,' _he thought.

"But there are some ghosts that are good, they save us most of the time. Like Phantom, he's always saving the town and even though some of the town thinks he's evil he still does it."

The group nodded slowly.

"Okay, moving on," said Hermione, "Who agrees that we want to take lessons from Harry?"

Everyone seemed to be in agreement.

"Right, the next questions is how often we are going to meet," said Hermione.

"Hang on, we have to make sure it doesn't interfere with our Quidditch practice," said Angelina.

"Nor with ours," said Cho.

"Nor ours," added Zacharias.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," said Hermione slightly impatient, "but you know this is important, we need to learn how to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters-"

"Well said!" barked Ernie Macmillan. "Obviously the Ministry is in denial about his return, but to give us a teacher that won't teach us defensive spells is crazy," he said.

"We think that reason is because Umbridge thinks that Dumbledore could use his students to build up a private army," said Hermione, "And that he would use it against the Ministry."

Ginny Weasley piped up, "But now we have to decide how often we are going to meet and where they will take place."

"Well, once a week sounds good," said Lee. "But where?"

"Library?" suggested Katie Bell.

"I don't think Madam Pince will be too happy with us practicing jinxes in the library," laughed Harry.

"Well, we'll try to find somewhere," said Hermione. "We'll get a message round to everyone when we find a time and place."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a paper. "I think we should all write our names on this, just so we know who was here," Hermione suggested. "But if you sign you have to promise that you don't tell Umbridge, or anyone else, what we're up to."

Hermione noticed that everyone was skeptical. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone find it," she assured.

After a few minutes everyone had signed the paper.

----

"I think that went rather well," said Hermione as they four walked out of Hog's Head.

"I don't really like that Zacharias boy, but he over heard me talking to someone else and wanted to come," said Hermione. "And Michael Corner and his friends wouldn't have come if he hadn't been going out with Ginny-"

Ron stopped. "What! Which one was Michael Corner?" asked Ron outraged.

"The dark one."

"I didn't like him."

"That's a big surprise," said Danny.

"But I thought she fancied Harry!" said Ron.

"Ginny used to like Harry, but she gave up on him months ago. Not that she doesn't still like you, of course," said Hermione.

Ron continued to mutter under his breath about the subject.

"Talking about Michael and Ginny . . .what about you and Cho, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, his face burning.

"Well she couldn't take her eyes off you," said Hermione.

Danny laughed. "So Harry, do you have a thing for Cho?"

Harry blushed deeply.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," said Danny, "Which is cool, she's really cute, her and a lot of other girls too."

Hermione laughed lightly. "Well that's good Danny, in the girl's bathrooms most of the girls couldn't stop talking about you." Hermione made her voice high pitched. _"Woo! He's so cute! I love his blue eyes and messy raven hair! Have you seen his smile! He talked to me, maybe he likes me!" _Hermione's her voice returned to normal, "All the girls just love you and they won't stop asking me about you."

Danny's face was bright red and Hermione laughed. Yes it was true that she was doing some of the talking as well, she even disclosed to some girls that he had a very fit stomach and she suspected that he had a four or six pack. They had squealed and told Hermione how lucky she was that she got to hang out with him all the time, Harry and Ron for that matter too. Hermione blushed at the thought of what happened in the broom closet.

**-------------------------**

**Thank you to by beta! My Eternal Facade!**

**Thanks to Jenna Dax (Yes I did, when I get to that chapter I'll see!), Sirithiliel (YAY!), Kage Jaganshi, Sasia (On the comment of I know what's coming next. . . I DO? I only go as far as chapter 14 right now, I don't think that one is even done. But yes, he probably will do the best!), Serena the Hikari of Love, what,why and WTF, SquirrelGirl13 ( I KNOW! It's fun to not know where the story is going. . . to a limit.), dAnnYsGiRl777, Cococrash11, 'Dark-Independent-Girl-101' (I guess you can use the boggart idea. . . just make sure to change it up a little. And send it to me, I'd like to see what you do with it.), GadgetCid, epobbp, Shiva the Sarcastic and msweetie913!**

**You all rock!**


	14. Hand in the Fire

**Hello all! How are all you? I'm great! I have terrible news, though. It really is depressing, it's been killing me inside and outside. Not only me but many of my other friends, all of us will face doom on Aug. 8th, 2006 - a Tuesday. What happens on that faithful day?**

**High School.**

**WHY!**

**Clears Throat Okay, I'm done venting. I have almost everything ready for my first day, which is only a half day and only for freshman. I'll find out everything else on the 3rd.**

**Anyway, I'll be going on to the story!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry felt happier for the rest of the weekend than he had all term. He, Ron and Danny spent most of Sunday catching up on their homework, and even though this couldn't be said fun they took their homework outside on this beautiful autumn day. Hermione, who didn't have any homework, took her wool outside and bewitched her knitting needles so they knitted themselves, producing hats and socks.

The knowledge that they were doing something to resist Umbridge and the Ministry was a great feeling.

He, Ron and Danny walked down to the common room discussing Quidditch when they were drawn to a large group of people by the Gryffindor notice board. On the board the noticed was posted, by the big frog herself, saying that all Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups and Clubs are henceforth disbanded, and that all of these needed permission from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge) to reform them. And that if any continued without permission the students would be expelled.

"This isn't just a coincidence," said Danny. "She knows."

"She can't," said Ron at once.

"There were people listening in the pub. And we don't know how many people that turned up we can trust . . .Any of them could have told her," said Harry, his hands forming a fist.

"Zacharias Smith!" exclaimed Ron at once, "Or maybe that Michael Corner, he looked really shifty."

"I wonder if Hermione has seen this?" asked Harry, looking around.

"Let's go and tell her," said Ron. He walked toward the girl's dorms and up the spiral staircase.

Ron was on the sixth stair when it happened. There was a loud, wailing sound and the steps melted together to make a long smooth slide. There was a moment when Ron tried to keep running, his arms working like windmills, then he fell over backwards and shot down the new slide, coming to rest on his back at Harry and Danny's feet.

"Er - I don't think we're allowed in the girls' dormitories," said Harry helping Ron up and trying not to laugh - Danny however couldn't help it.

"Yeah Ron," said Danny between laughs, "or do you want to try again?"

Two fourth year girls came zooming down the stone slide. "Oooh, who tried to get upstairs?" they giggled, hopping to their feet.

"Me," said Ron. "I didn't know that would happen. It's not fair!" he added to Harry and Danny. "Hermione is allowed in our dorms, how come we're not allowed-?"

"It's a old-fashioned rule," said Hermione, who had just slid down the slide herself, "but it says in _Hogwarts, A History_ that the founders thought girls were more trustworthy than boys."

"I find that degrading!" exclaimed Danny crossing his arms over his chest. "But either way don't tell my parents about this, don't want them getting any ideas."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why were you trying to get up there anyway?" she asked.

"To see you - look at this!" said Ron, dragging her over to the notice board.

Hermione read over this notice quickly.

"Someone must have blabbed to her!" said Ron angrily.

"No, they can't have," said Hermione in a low voice.

"You are so naive," said Ron, "You think just because you are all honorable and trustworthy-"

"No, they can't have because I put a jinx on that piece of paper we all sighed," said Hermione grimly. "If anyone told Umbridge we'd know, believe me."

"What would happen to them?" asked Danny eagerly.

"It will make Eloise Midgen's acne look like a few cute freckles," answered Hermione. "Let's go and see what the others think about this."

When they arrived in the Great Hall and taken their seats Neville, Dean, Fred, George and Ginny walked up to them.

"Did you see it?"

"Do you think she knows?"

"What are we going to do?"

They were all looking at Harry, who looked around to make sure no teachers were around.

"We're going to do it anyway," he said quietly.

"Knew you'd say that," said George beaming.

"The prefects as well?" asked Fred looking over to Hermione and Ron.

"Of course," said Hermione.

Ron looked over his shoulder and announced that some of the people from the meeting were walking over to them.

Hermione looked alarmed and signed for them to sit back down and that they would talk later. Ginny walked over to tell Michael pretty much the same thing.

Angelina walked over to them when they were leaving for History of Magic. "Do you know that they are including Quidditch in this?" she asked. "We have to ask to reform the team!"

"What?" said Harry.

"Yes, and I beg you . . . don't loose your temper with her or she might not let us play anymore!"

"Okay, I promise," said Harry.

Ron guessed that Umbridge would be in History of Magic, but was wrong and the class was as boring as ever. About halfway through the class Hermione poked Harry painfully in the ribs making him look over to her.

"What?"

She pointed to the window and Harry saw Hedwig perched there. Hermione wasn't the only people to noticed Hedwig, most of the class had noticed her by now and were pointing.

Harry silently walked over to the window and opened it very slowly, instead of holding out her leg to give Harry the letter she jumped inside. Harry grabbed her and brought her to his seat, then transferred her to his lap. It was when he reached for the letter that he noticed that her feathers were oddly ruffled and that she was holding one of her wings at an odd angle.

"She's hurt!" Harry whispered. "There's something wrong with her wing." Harry tried to touch the wing but Hedwig gave a little jump.

"Professor Binns," said Harry loudly, "I'm not feeling well, may I go to the hospital wing?"

Professor Binns looked up from his notes and looked surprised to see a classroom full of students. "Yes, off you go then," he said slowly.

Harry went to the staff room where he assumed Professor Grubbly-Plank would be, and was right. He explained that his owl was hurt and she took him. McGonagall, who was also in the staff room gave him his letter and said quickly, "You do know that channels of communication in and out of Hogwarts may be being watched?"

Before he could answer students began to flood out of the classrooms and McGonagall walked back into the staff room.

Harry found Danny, Hermione and Ron a few moments later. They asked if Hedwig was okay. He told them about Grubbly-Plank then told them what McGonagall had said. They agreed that maybe Hedwig had been attacked.

"Who's the letter from?" asked Ron.

"Sirius," whispered Harry opening the letter. "It says, _Today, Same Time, Same Place."_

"Does he mean the fire in the common room?" asked Danny.

"Obviously," said Hermione.

The four friends walked down the stairs to the dungeons for Potions when they heard the voice of Draco Malfoy, who was standing in front of the dorm with an official-looking piece of paper and talking much louder than needed so everyone could hear.

"Umbridge said the Slytherin Quidditch team could start playing again as quickly as possible, I asked her first thing this morning," he boasted, "It was pretty automatic, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry . . . it will be interesting to see whether Gryffindor will be able to play again."

"Don't say anything," Hermione whispered to the three boys, all of them were watching Malfoy with their fists clenched. "It's what he wants . . . "

"I mean," said Malfoy raising his voice and looking over to Harry, Danny and Ron, "if it's a question of influence with he Ministry, I don't think they've got a chance. From what my father says, that Arthur Weasel - I mean Weasley - for ages . . . and for that Fenton, there is something weird about him, I swear I saw his eyes flash green the other day. Only a matter of time before whatever it is gets out in the open, might be so bad he gets kicked out of Hogwarts . . . and as for Potter . . . My father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St. Mungo's, apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic . . . "

Malfoy and his gang started bursting with laughter. Then suddenly Harry and Danny felt something run in between them, knocking them both sideways. A second later he realized that Neville had just charged pass and heading straight for Malfoy.

"Neville, no!"

Harry leapt forward and grabbed the back of Neville's robes; Neville kept trying to get at Malfoy, though.

"Help me!" shouted Harry, Ron grabbed another part of Neville's robes - suddenly the fabric ripped and it looked as if Neville was going to send Malfoy to the ground, but Danny and his super strength grabbed Neville's arms and pulled him backward. Crabbe and Goyle were now flexing their arms and looked very ready to fight. Harry and Ron grabbed one of Neville's arms and dragged him back into the Gryffindor line.

Neville was muttering under his breath, "Not . . .funny . . . don't . . . Mungo's . . . show . . . him . . . "

The dungeon door opened and Snape appeared. "Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Fenton, Longbottom?" Snape said in his cold, sneering voice, "Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom Fenton, or it will be detention, all of you, inside."

Danny let go of Neville, who stood panting and glaring at him.

"We had to stop you," said Harry, "Crabbe and Goyle would have killed you."

Neville said nothing; he just picked up his own things and stormed off into the room.

"What in the name of Merlin, was that all about?" said Ron.

At the same time Danny said almost the same thing, "What the hell was that about?"

Harry didn't answer; he knew exactly why Neville had done that. His parents were in St. Mungo's because of magical damage to their brains. He told Dumbledore that he wouldn't tell anyone unless Neville wanted him too, and even Neville didn't know that he knew.

When they had all sat down in the back Snape gestured toward the dim corner of the dungeon, "You will notice, that we have a guest today." Umbridge was there with her clipboard on her knee.

Snape waved his wand to the board and told them to continue the Strengthening Solutions they started before the weekend.

Umbridge spent the first half hour taking notes in the corner; she had just gotten to her feet and walked over to Snape. Both Harry and Danny tried to listen to her question him, Harry becoming careless again.

"You have been here at Hogwarts for fourteen years, right?" she asked, Snape nodded. "But you first applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, right?" Snape nodded once again, his face showed the look of annoyance usually only reserved for Harry. "But you were unsuccessful?"

Snape's lip curled. "Obviously."

"And you have applied for the post every year, correct?" she asked again not seeing the annoyed look.

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has refused to appoint you?" asked Umbridge.

"No, I suggest you ask him," said Snape.

"Oh I shall," she said with a sweet smile.

Snape then walked over to Harry, took one look at his (horrible) potion and swiped it clean with his wand. "No points again, Potter."

Next they went to Divination, (the professor had gotten the results to her inspection back and was not at all happy about it) then to DADA where they once again read out of the book for the entire class.

---------

"No Quidditch practice," said Angelina in hollow tones when Harry, Ron, Danny and Hermione came into the common room that night after dinner.

"But I kept my temper!" said Harry, horrified. "I swear I didn't-"

"I know, I know," she said miserably. "She said she needed time to consider."

"What! She gave the Slytherin permission, why not us?" asked Ron angrily.

After that Harry and the other settled down to do their homework (and Harry his extra potions essay), but he found himself looking into the fire every so often waiting for Sirius.

Finally the common room was empty besides the four of them, a few moments later Sirius appeared in the fire.

"How are things?" asked Sirius after they all greeted each other.

"Horrible," said Harry, "The Ministry's forced another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams - "

" - or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups?" said Sirius.

There was a short, but long, pause.

"How did you know about that?" Harry demanded.

"You should choose your meeting place better," said Sirius grinning. "The Hog's head, I ask you . . ."

"But the Three Broomsticks is always packed with people!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Which means you'd be harder to overhear," said Sirius.

"Who overheard us?" asked Danny.

"Mundugus, of course," said Sirius. "He was the witch under the veil, he was keeping an eye on you but was kicked out of the pub years ago." Sirius paused and continued, "And your mother has a message for you, Ron. You are under no account whatsoever to take part in this illegal group. She also advised Harry and Hermione not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over either of you."

"So you don't want me to take part in the defense group?" asked Harry sadly.

"Of course I do!" exclaimed Sirius. "Do you think your father and I would have taken this from Umbridge?"

"And what if we get expelled?" asked Hermione.

"This was your idea, Hermione!" exclaimed Danny.

"Yes, I was just wonder what Sirius thought," said Hermione shrugging.

"It's better to get expelled and be able to defend yourself then to sit in Hogwarts without a clue," said Sirius. "So, where are the groups going to take place?"

"We don't know."

"How about the Shrieking Shack?" suggested Sirius.

"No, there are 28 of us not four and none of us can turn into animals. And as for the Invisibility Cloak . . ." said Hermione.

"Fair point," agreed Sirius, "I'm sure you'll come up with something-"

Suddenly Sirius broke off and vanished.

"Why did he-?" started Danny.

Hermione then gave a horrified gasp and leapt to her feet, still staring into the fire.

A hand had appeared in the flames. It was a stubby, short-fingered hand covered in ugly old-fashioned rings . . .

The four ran them ran for it; at the door of the boys' dormitory Harry and Danny looked back. Umbridge's hand was still making snatching movements amongst the flames, as though she new exactly where Sirius's hair had been moments before and was determined to seize it.

**-------------------**

**I hope you all liked it! Like I've said to many people I'll try having Danny talk more. I try to in every chapter! The sequel will me a lot different, the ending of this story too!**

**Thanks to my beta, My Eternal Facade!**

**Thanks to -StarPhantom-, epobbp, Horselvr4evr123, Sasia (Sounds good!), Jenna Dax, GadgetCid, no name today, Serena the Hikari of Love, 'Dark-Independent-Girl-101', SquirrelGirl13, I LOVE SORA AND DANNY, Cococrash11, msweetie913, DannyandWaffle, thunderfox69, heather0, Imaginary Whisper, softballgirl9411, heather0, Angelhalo101! I love you all!**

**Make sure to review! (By the way, I probally won't be updating any time soon. With school starting and a case of writers block it's just not possible!)**

**Goodbye, ta ta, Au revoir, Uz redzesanos, Näkemiin, Viso gero, Adiós, bye bye birdy, see you again soon and I'm outta here!**


	15. Note

**Someone said this is plagerism, I don't think that at all. They said this is exactly like the book, but it isn't. It IS going to change from the plot. And if you didn't read all of this, the person that said that, you would know that I am inserting my own spin on this. Also, the end is going to be different and I'm probally not going to be using the sixth book at all. So I do appriate that you would say this, I've gone to people who have copied other people's stories on I would never copy ANYONE and am disapointed that you would say that.**

**Yes the first chapters are almost completely from the book, but if you'd just keep reading you'll see that this story will be different. The sequel will be VERY DIFFERENT. I'm probally am not going to use anything from the Half-Blood Prince, at all.**

**Thank you.**


	16. DA

**Hello! This chapter has been sitting in my 'writing' folder for a while now, I am suffering from writers block so please, bear with me! I hope this had been spelled checked and everything, I can't remember if I did or not. . . . oh well!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR DANNY PHANTOM. I NEVER WILL. I AM ONLY WRITING THIS BECAUSE I WANT TO. I AM NOT MAKING MONEY. NONE. ZERO. NEGITIVE. I WOULD NEVER MAKE MONEY OFF THIS OR TAKE CREDIT. KNOW WHY? PEOPLE HAVE ALREADY COPYRIGHTED THIS! I WOULD BE AN IDIOT TO EVEN SAY I OWNED IT!**

**-----------------------**

"Umbridge read your mail, Harry," said Hermione when they were in Charms the next day. "She attacked Hedwig, I think she was the one who told Filch you were ordering Dungbombs as well. Filch would have told her what was in it, he doesn't care about student's rights. _Silencio!"_

The frog she was praticing her Silencing charm on was still moving it's mouth but no sound came out.

"You know I really need to use this charm on my sister. . . or maybe the box ghost," said Danny looking at Hermione's frog.

Harry rasied an eyebrow, "You just have to learn it first," he said laughing.

Danny crossed his arms in a huff, "What can I say, it's hard!"

"Why is it that you're so good at almost everything else in this class, but can't preform a slilencing charm?" asked Ron, who still couldn't silence his raven.

Before Danny could reply Hermione answered, "I have a thorey, he can't be quiet for two minutes so it's impossible to make another object do the same." she remarked with a sly grin, then glanced at Ron. "That goes for you and Ron as well, Harry."

"Hey!" exclaimed Danny and Ron, Harry however found this very funny.

"Never thought you had that in you, Hermione!" he said patting her on the back.

They went to a nearly full classroom for break becasue of rain, Peeves was floating by the chandelier sometimes blowing an ink pellet at someone.

"I've got permission!" exclaimed Angelina running in and over to Danny and Harry. "We can start Quidditch again!"

"Excellent!" exclaimed Ron, Danny and Harry at once.

"Yeah," said Angelina beaming. "Meet on the pitch at seven, we only have three weeks till the first match!" Then she got up and dodged an ink pellet from Peeves.

After a moment Hermione brought up the subject of the Defense Against the Dark Arts, the secret group that is. "I'm just wondering if it's such a good idea, I know Snuffles is all for it but that's what's bothering me." she said, Harry and the others stared at her like she was crazy. "I mean, do you really trust his judgement?"

"Yeah, I do!" exclaimed Harry.

Then Katie Bell was struck with a ink pellet by Peeves, she started throwing things at him. Hermione started talking a few moments later.

"I think he's become. . .sort of. . . reckless, you know, since he's been cooped up in Grimmauld Place. I think he's, and don't take this the wrong way, but. . .I think he's living through us." she said slowing, choicing her words carefully.

"Sirius was right, you do sound like my mother," said Ron shaking his head.

Hermione bit her lip and didn't answer.

Peeves emtied an entire bottle of ink on Katie, Danny stood up and walked over to her. He gave Peeves an evil look, Peeves quickly sooped out of the room was Danny cleaned the ink off Katie.

---------------------

The weather didn't approve all day so when Danny and Harry walked down to the Quidditch pitch that night at seven they were completely wet by the time they reached the changing rooms. Fred and George were talking about how they would get out of the practice.

"I think we should use the Fever Fudge," said George.

"Does it work?" asked Danny, he had gotten very intrested in the twin's joke shop. He knew that Tucker and them would get along just fine.

"Yeah, your temperature will go right up -" said Fred.

"- but you get these massive boils, too," said George. "We don't know how to get rid of them yet."

"I don't see any boils," said Danny.

"No, you wouldn't." said Fred very darkly. "It's not in a place we generally display to the public -"

"-but they make sitting on a broom a real pain in the - "

Just then Angelina walked out of the Captian's office. "This isn't ideal weather, but it's probally going to be like this when we play Slytherin." she turned to Harry. "What was that you did to your glasses to stop the rain from fogging them up when we played Hufflepuff in that storm?"

"Hermione did it," answered Harry, he pulled out his wand and tapped his glasses. _"Inpervius!"_

Angelina had everyone preform the smell on themsleves. Then they went out side, they tried as hard as they could but they couldn't see what any of them were doing. Finally the all went back inside the changing room.

Harry was drying his face off when it happened, "OUCH!" he exclaimed.

"What's up?" asked several voices.

Harry couldn't see them clearly with out his glasses, but they seemed concerned.

"Nothing, I poked myself in the eye." he said quickly putting his glasses on. Danny shot him a look that said, 'Okay, what really happened?'

Everyone was finishing drying of when suddenly Danny started taking deep breaths like he was going to sneeze - and he did, then fell right through the floor. . . in front of everyone.

When he came back up and return to his solid form everyone was staring at him.

"What was that!" exclaimed almost everyone.

"Well, I. . .you see," Danny studdered, then took a deep breath - he might as well tell them, three people on the team already knew. That meant only another three people would know his secret. "I'm half ghost, that's one of the reasons I came to Hogwarts." The group gave Danny confused looks and Danny explained everything. They took it very well, they also said he would be great a Quidditch without a broom. After he was done everyone left the changing rooms and went back to the common room - after Danny stressed that they couldn't tell anyone.

On the way to the common room Danny and Harry ran into Ron and Harry explained what happened in the changing room to them. They were shocked that Harry was reading Voldemort's mind, or mood more like, then they both told him he should tell Dumbledore or Sirius. Harry refused.

Hermione and Ron both went up to their rooms, Hermione leaving assortment of hand knitted elf hats on the table. Danny and Harry continued their homework in silence, Harry felt his mind drifting back to what Hermione had said earlier, about him becoming reakless. Danny was stiill worried about letting so many people in on his secret, even if they were on accident. Neville, Luna, and the rest of the Quidditch team (that didn't already know.)

Just as Danny was finishing his essay his ghost sense went off, Harry looked up at Danny to see the blue smoke coming out of his mouth and he started to look around for one of the Hogwarts ghosts. A moment later Nearly Headless Nick appeared in the middle of them.

"Hello boys, having a long night of homework?" he asked, they both nodded.

"So Nick, what are you doing here? You usually never come to the common room," asked Harry putting his potions essay on the table, Danny did the same.

"Well I was just here the other day and heard you talking about a certain Defense Against the Dark Arts group," answered Nick, Danny and Harry stiffened, Nick noticed and said. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone - I agree with you - and I want to help. I know you need somewhere to practice and I know the perfect place. . . "

"Really, where?" asked Danny raising an eyebrow.

"It's called the Room of Requirement." said Nick, he looked thrilled to be telling them about this. "It is a room that a person can only enter when they have a real need for something. Sometimes it's there and sometimes not, but when it appears it is always has what you need."

"Wow, that sounds great," remarked Danny. "How many people know about it?"

"Not many, some stumble across it but never find it again." answered Nick. "Could show you where it is anytime, right now if you want."

Danny and Harry were tempted to do so, it would be very easy with Danny's ghost powers to make himself invisible and Harry could use his invisiblitly cloke but Hermione had gotten to the both of them and only one word rang though their minds: _reckless._

"Not tonight, Nick," said Harry finally. "This needs planing, could you tell me exactly where the Room of Requirements is and how to get in there?"

---------------------------

The next afternoon in Herbology they could barly hear Professor Sprout over the sound of the hammering raindrops. After wards Danny ran over to tell Neville about the place they found for the DADA mettings AND to ask for some toutoring in Herbology - it was his worse class next to Divination. Then they told Angelina (after she told them Quidditch practice was canceled becasue of the storm.) and told her to past it down to everyone that was a Hog's Head.

Before leaving the common room that night they checked the Marauder's Map (Danny loved it, he wished he had one of Amity Park or Casper high.) and made sure Filch, Umbridge and the other teacher were away from the seventh floor. (Were the room was.)

When they got to the room they stopped waiting for what Harry and Danny had to say. "Nick said to walk past three times thinking about what we need."

Harry did so, _'We need somewhere to learn to fight. . .Just give us a place to practice. . . somewhere they can't find us. . . '_

"Harry," said Hermione sharply, as they walked by the third time.

A highly polished door had appeared in the wall. Harry reashed out and seized the brass handle and pulled in open. The room was brightly lit with large silk cushions instead of chairs. There were bookcases and dark sensing instruments.

After some conversation about the room, Hermione loved all the books, there was a soft knock at the door and they turned around to see Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Dean.

After everyone arrived they elected a leader (Harry hands down) and named the group - Dumbledore's Army or DA for short - and Hermione taped the list of people on the wall with the title on the top they were ready to get started.

"Right," said Harry standing. "I think we sould practice the Disarming Charm, it's pretty basic but very useful -" Harry was cut of by Zacharias Smith.

"Oh please, I don't think _Expelliarmus _is exactly going to hlep us against You-Know-Who, do you?" he said rolling his eyes and placing his arms over his chest.

"I've used it against him," said Harry quietly. "It saved my life last year."

Smith opened his mouth stupidly, the room was completely quiet except for Danny's chulckling.

"What are you laughing at?" snapped Smith.

Danny stopped his laughing but continued to laugh, "Sorry, you just reminded me of my best friend, Tucker Foley, he alwasy talks himself into a corner with my other frined Sam - and most everyone. He did almost the exact same thing in English class with Mr. Lancer."

"English? You have class for that?" asked a boy. "And who's Mr. Lancer?"

"In the muggle world yes, it's not the language it's books, plays and poems." answered Danny. "And Mr. Lancer is the teacher, think a combination of McGonagall, Snape and sometimes Dumbledore - only in the form of a over weight teacher. He can be really evil, but sometimes human."

Everyone shivered at the idea of that combination, then they turned their attention to Harry, he told them to divide into pairs.

Harry practiced with Neville for a while before walking around the classroom and checking everyone was doing to spell correctly.

Ginny and her boyfriend had just taken a break (he wouldn't jinx her) when Neville missed Hermione from halfway across the room and sent it flying at Ginny's back. Danny saw this happen from about ten or twenty feet away and started running over to her. She turned around just in time for it to hit her in the chest, it only put off balance and she started to fall back. Danny caught her a moment before she hit the floor, she was leaning up against his chest and her face was very close to his, she blushed at the postion._ 'Okay, this is the most embarrasing moment EVER!' _she thought. _'Wow, what's that smell? Oh, it's him - it's sure nice and comfering - I wonder what it is?' _

Danny pulled her up and on her feet. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just fine, that's some reflexes you have there!" she said with a smiling, though still a pink tint to her cheeks.

"Sorry Ginny, I missed!" exclaimed Neville franticly running up to her, she told him it was fine. Then Ginny's boyfrined walked up to her asking if she was okay and shooting death glares at Danny.

"Wow Danny," said a soft voice behind him, he turned around to see Cho Chang. "You have some good reflexes, have you always had them or was it just learning magic?" she asked, everyone around them asked the same thing.

"Well, my parents are ghost hunters and I have to help out sometimes, when you're facing a ghost you need good reflexes." answered Danny, it was ture he did learn a lot living with his parents. Usually the reflexes were learned from dodging ecto-blasts from his parents' inventions that were out ot get him and fighting ghosts as Phantom.

"I resent that," said Nearly Headless Nick phazing in the room. "Just checking to make sure you are enjoying this room." Harry and everyone thanked him and they continued with their practice.

After a while they all left the room two or three at a time so they didn't run into anyone. On the way to the Gryffindor common room they talked all about the meeting and how fun it was. All Harry could think about was how Cho said that he made her nervous when he was walking around. Although he couldn't help but think about how Cho kept telling Danny how funny or fast he was, he pushed that out of the way quickly. Danny didn't like Cho. . . did he? A horrible thought crossed his mind. Hermione had said that almost every girl in Hogwarts liked Danny, what if Cho did as well? He was sure that Danny wouldn't go out with her, he knew that he liked her and he was a good frined.

However, Harry couldn't help but be a little scared and - could it be - jealous?

**-------------------------------**

**Hope you like it! And NO! I don't think Ginny OR Hermione will be going out with Danny, or Cho for that. . . .once again, I don't THINK he will. . . . depends. . .**

**Anywho! HPOP is almost done filming! And you'll never guess what I read! The kiss with Harry and Cho (Daniel and Katie, lucky) yeah, the did 30 TAKES! 30! Grrrr!**

**Last thing! My 300th reviewer will get a walk on role in an upcoming chapter! I don't know WHAT it will be, but you will be in it!**

**With that in mind, please review!**


End file.
